The Power of a Heart
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Who are you? Are you a dream? Or maybe, you're someone I lost. Are you? I know your voice... I heard it somewhere before... Someone so familiar... Are you then a lost memory? A wandering thought? Or maybe... maybe you're someone I'm trying to find...
1. Chapter 1

Hewo everyone I am back and my story is now remade. So now I hope you all enjoy this story once again. Well I don't have much to say, so just enjoy.

Oh and Ianime.eminaI (She my friend!) and I both worked on this, so we're the duo that's making this story happen. Got it? Good. Phee-chan is awesome and is ze editor. (She my friend too!)

Warning: For every chapter on, there will be a warning for what the chapter contains, so consider this as a warning of the other warnings to come.

Chapter one: Ryiv

Rain fell to the concrete ground. An unconscious girl lied in a puddle, soaking wet with a heart necklace. Everything was silent except for the symphony of the rain. The drizzle became a steady onslaught of rain drops, a few of them splashing the girl's face. Then the heart necklace glowed, and the girl stirred.

'… _Rain…' _She thought feeling the cold water tickle her skin.

The girl opened her eyes only let a grim, gray world greet her. She slowly sat up, getting a view of the surroundings. An ominous fog cloaked the world and hazed her vision. She squinted and made out the distant silhouette of a city. Thinking that it would provide shelter from the rain, the girl straightened to her feet. Suddenly a cold wind howled, and its icy breath shredded against the girl's body. The girl shivered and rubbed her arms before continuing on to the city.

'_Cold...' _

She treaded through puddles, wincing as the arctic water drenched her shoes.

'_How did I get here?' _The question rang in her mind.

She reached the entrance to the skyscraper and found shelter under the overhang just above the door. She sat herself down on the steps and watched her misty breath fade into the air. The girl looked around, hoping for signs of people. There was none. She sighed in disappointment then huddled near the wall. She gazed out to the rain, pondering.

'_Why am I here... Am I lost? ...' _She paused. _'Who am I?' _

The girl looked at her shivering pale hands then clenched them shut.

'_... What's my name?' _

The gale blew again, and a flash of lightning lit the city, revealing the empty buildings and deserted streets. The fog began to clear as the rain, which was getting heavier by the minute, started washing it away. The girl sat there for a few more minutes, unsure of what to do and trying to remember her reason of being here. Then, a tiny voice caught her attention.

_**Help! **_

The girl got up from the steps and scanned the horizon for the voice's owner. She saw nothing and concluded that it must've been a trick of her mind. Yet, just as she was sitting back down, the voice rang out again, this time louder and more urgent.

**Xehanort, Even, anyone! **_**Help! **_

Hastily, the girl ran back out into the rain which turned into a downpour. She brushed her wet black hair away from her face before running towards the sound of the voice.

"Hello? Where are you?" She called out, hoping to find the voice close by.

_**Please, anyone**_

The voice was getting closer and the girl quickened her pace, but still she saw nothing. But then, after a few more minutes of searching, she noticed strange twisting shadows. She then realized that those weren't shadows at all but creatures with curled antennas, limbs and glowing yellow eyes. In the middle of their circle was something different: a gray-blue figure trembling in fear.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She yelled angrily at the shadow creatures. She slapped and knocked all of the creatures out of the way as she headed near the gray creature.

The girl picked up the trembling figure, then saw that he was somewhat like the shadow creatures but yet different. On closer inspection, his antennas and tail both end with a clump of fur. His mirage-like wings hung limply to his side, and his four paws were bruised. The gray creature gazed up at her face with light blue eyes before licking her hand. The girl smiled and petted the strange creature on his head. She then turned to the shadow creatures.

"What kind of creatures are you, attacking him like that? You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She yelled with a piercing glare.

Her necklace started to glow again

**... Heart... Heart... **

The other shadowed creatures started chanting over and over again as they suddenly started to move towards the girl and the gray-blue figure.

The girl still furious wasn't going to let these shadow creatures harm the gray-blue figure. "Get away from him this instant!"

Something bright starts to form in the girl's outstretched hand. The shadow creatures began backing away as the light starts to take shape of a giant key.

"I said get away!"

The shadow creatures shrieked and scurried away as fast as they could. The girl relaxed, and the light disappeared. She scooped up the creature into her arms.

"Let's get you out of this rain."

The two, completely soaked from top to bottom, walked on the empty street, enduring the cold storm. The girl shivered from the cold.

"I should give you a name... Hm... What should it be...? Stormy?" She asked the gray-blue creature.

The figure shook his head.

"... Fog?" Another no. The girl sighed and started to ponder. "Hm…"

**Zexion.**

Her head turned towards the creature in confusion. "Huh?"

**Zexion.**

The creature stared at her and the girl repeated the name. "Zexion?"

The creature happily responded to that name. The girl smiled, then she took off her necklace and put it around Zexion's neck.

"Zexion it is then."

The newly named creature perked up his antennas then started growling, his blue eyes shining. The girl turned around, only to see a mass of shadow creatures surrounding her.

**Heart... Heart...**

They began chanting again.

"Why'd they keep saying that?" The girl said as she took a glance over to Zexion. "They don't want you, do they?" She asked. She never received an answer.

The shadow creatures all at once tried to pounce on her, but the girl, gaining speed every minute, rushed away from their onslaught. By now, she was completely disoriented, and soon, with the shadow creatures at her heels, she found herself in front of a looming castle. Like the city which was far behind her, it was bleak and desolate... Or so she thought. The shadow creatures by now had surrounded her again, chanting the same thing over and over.

**Heart... Heart...**

The girl gently placed Zexion on the ground then shielded him from view.

"I won't let them harm you, Zexion, I promise." She said determined not to lose.

This time, light appeared on both her palms. The shadow creatures again drew back, their eyes fixated on the light.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me."

The shadow creatures glanced at each other at the girl's challenge, then after a few seconds of exchanged stares, the shadow creatures made their move. Like a wave of darkness, they all charged. The girl swallowed nervously, but Zexion's whimpering caused her to stand her ground. The lights were getting brighter by the second, and their forms were becoming clearer. Just as the shadow creatures closed in on the final inch, two slashes of light gutted through the wave, sending the creatures flying. The girl blinked, confused, and then stared at her new weapons in awe. Both had the form of giant keys. She took one last look at Zexion before charging into the wave, swinging and slashing. With every swing, she felt a familiar presence, as if she had fought before. However, she soon realized that there were too many shadow creatures, and she was getting unusually tired. With the last of her strength, she summoned a blazing light. Then, she fell to the wet ground, her vision darkening. Right before her vision turned dark, she heard Zexion's call and a blurry black figure of a person.

-

_Who are you?  
Are you a dream?  
Or maybe, you're someone I lost.  
Are you?  
I know your voice... I heard it somewhere before...  
Someone so familiar...  
Are you then a lost memory? A wandering thought?  
...  
__Who are you?  
Are you a dream?  
Or maybe... maybe you're someone I'm trying to find..._

-

Ichigo: Okay I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, second chapter will come out soon, so give me reviews!! Please! Any questions will not be answered…okay that depends on the question. Don't worry about the italics, that will all be explained soon. Oh and my friend would like to have their comments too.

Eminai: Hello readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though if you must feel the urge to complain, please know we worked our hands off (Quite literally… Ow…). So, look forward towards the future chapters, and maybe… maybe we'll stick Xemnas in a dress or something… Okay no.

Phee-chan: Ewo loves!. I am ze editor! I'LL EAT YOU IF YOU FIND A MISTAKE!!!!! I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FINDING THESE BOZO'S MISTAKES!!!!! Bozos I tell you…BOZOS! I love you all………..RAWR………………. Find me on Gaia Online as Phee-chan.

Ichigo: Yeah…I know they're weird but I love them! So once again, I'm the writer and we worked hard so review please!!

Eminai: Oh, by the way… If anyone of you want to flame and tell us we suck, go ahead. A little surprise will be waiting for you in the next chapter. This excludes constructive criticisms.

Phee-chan: (Aw he's cute…) RAWR!

Owari.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone, I hope you all enjoyed chapter one and hopefully it caught some attention, usually I have bad luck with people not looking at my stories but this one had 26 hits in one day, I was surprised. Well I also got some reviews which made me even more happy. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did…well let's not go there…

Warning: If you are allergic to incessant blabbering, this chapter may not be for you. However, if your love for a certain Demyx is stronger than your allergy, please continue with caution. Thank you.

Chapter two: S'xaenm

The girl groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. For a minute she laid there, her mind spinning. Slowly, what had happened before played through her mind: the deserted city, the shadow creatures, the castle, ... Zexion! The girl quickly sat up, frantically searching for her friend only then to realize she was in an unfamiliar place. It appeared to be a white room with meager furnishing. There was a drawer that seemed like it was there only for decoration, a small table in the middle with a matching plain chair, and a small lamp on a bedside table. The girl got up from the bed she was lying in and then saw it was white as well. However, as she searched for a door, she noticed a figure in a black cloak in near the door. It leaned against the wall in such a way she presumed that it was asleep. A small paw tapped her back, and the girl saw her friend lying curled in the white covers of the bed. The girl smiled and petted Zexion on the head. The creature sniffed the air and looked towards the black figure, and then as if scared, he hid under the sheets.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

The girl looked towards the figure. It was unbearably thin, and every inch of skin was covered in black. Its face remained hidden in a black hood. Curious, the girl tiptoed over. From the hood came slow even breaths. Her interest peaked; the girl gently pushed back the hood. She stepped back at the sight of flaming scarlet hair which was spiked and pushed to the back. The figure's face was pale and had triangular markings under the closed eyes. Or, they _were_ closed. The girl slightly gasped in surprise as emerald eyes stared back at her. The figure's mouth was tugged into a grin as the girl backed away.

"Ah c'mon, I'm not _that_ hideous, am I?" the man said playfully.

"U-uh no, no of course not! I didn't know you were awake, th-that's all..." the girl tried to speak but it came in stutters.

"I'm not the type to sleep in the presence of a stranger, girlie."

The girl watched in silence as the figure strolled towards her. Seeing that he means no harm, the girl relaxed.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" she nodded furiously. "So girlie-" Axel said while sitting in a nearby chair. "What's your name?" the girl's eyes looked down in shame.

"Uh... I don't know..." she answered softly.

"Don't know?" Axel said raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, I forgot it... along with almost everything else..." The girl said quickly.

The girl stared down at the white floor before sneezing. She realized that the room was nowhere near warm, and that parts of clothes were still soaked from the rain.

"Yeah... After your little fight with those Heartless', I brought you here. I mean, either that or leave you in the rain." the girl sniffled.

"Thank you for that... Wait... Heartless'?" she asked.

"Yeah, those creatures you were fighting. They're things born from a dark heart, and they go around looking for more hearts to drown in darkness." Axel explained.

"... So that's why they were saying 'Heart'..." the girl said softly. Axel looked over at her confused.

"What are you talking about? Heartless' don't talk."

"But I heard them..."

The man called Axel seemed perplexed at the moment but decided the let the subject drop. The two of them stared into nothingness. The girl started to shiver once more and sneezed again.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. I guess to you, this castle's pretty cold..." the girl sneezed.

"Castle? Wait, you mean this thing is not abandoned?" she asked. Axel chuckled slightly.

"'Course not. I live here along with a few others."

"Are they your roommates?" She asked. Axel only stared at her before, to her surprise, he started to laugh. She raised an eyebrow in question. "What's so funny?" Axel coughed to try and calm himself down.

"Roommates, I wish. No, we're not roomies. We're an organization, Organization 13 to be precise. We're just people with some similarities and common goals."

"Oh." She sneezed again.

"You know, I should really get you something for that. Stay here, and if anyone comes in, hide under the blankets. I'll be back in a minute."

Axel rushed out of the door, leaving the girl alone with her friend. Seeing that the coast was clear, Zexion climbed onto the girl's shoulders and licked her face. The girl smiled and scratched his chin.

"So, what's your opinion on Axel?" she asked Zexion.

The creature started to lick his paws and grooming his wings.

"I think he's pretty nice. I mean, it would've been horrible if he left us outside. And plus, I bet he drove off the rest of the- what do you call them- Heartless." The heartless continued to groom himself, but this time he wasn't silent.

**Lae... Lae's a traitor.  
**

"Lae? Who's Lae?" She asked confused.

Zexion's antennas perked up once more and he ducked under the covers again. Axel entered through the door and closed it. In his gloved hand was a thermal pack. Axel handed the pack to the girl before sitting down again. The girl hugged the pack after realizing it was warm and filled with hot water.

"Thanks again." she said smiling. Axel gave a little grin.

"No problem, girlie."

"What does Organization 13 do?"

"Eh, it depends. I mean, it's pretty varied. One day you're scouting different worlds, the next you're doing a collab with some other members-"

**Lier... Traitor... Lae, you're a traitor.**

The girl tried her best to ignore the Heartless' ramblings. Axel's sharp eyes however, saw Zexion's form under the sheets.

"Was there something with you?" Axel asked trying to look at the hidden spot.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"There's this lump in the bed and it's moving." The girl paled.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it's nothing-"

Axel nudged her off the bed then throws off the covers revealing a pale Zexion. The man stared at Zexion for a minute, but a dangerous spark lit up in his emerald eyes, and in a flurry of flames, two red chakrams appeared in his hands.

"W-what are you doing?" she panicked.

"Getting rid of that thing! Heartlesses are not allowed in this castle-"

The girl got in front of Axel, blocking the terrified Heartless from view. Axel lowered his weapons.

"What are you doing?"

"I swear, if you touch Zexion-"

"Wha-"

"If you lay a finger on him-"

"Hold-"

"I will-"

"Would you-"

"Beat you till there's nothing left of your-" the girl was getting dangerously louder. Axel put a finger to his lips and made a small. _Sh. _His chakrams disappearing. "Don't you _sh_ me-"

"Sh!"

"Axel, you better-"

Axel muffled the girl's next few words with his hand and held his breath. Outside was the echoing sound of footsteps. Soon, the footsteps faded away. Axel sighed in relief then released his hold on the girl.

"Look, first of all, you're not supposed to be here. I risked my neck to get you out of that rain." Axel said with a serious expression on his face, the girl looked down in silence.

"Oh... Sorry." she replied softly.

"Second of all, the no Heartless policy was made by the Superior. I do not want to go up against this guy, okay? But for you, since you're so sensitive about it, I'm gonna let this slip." the girl only nodded. "And lastly, why is that thing named Zexion?" Axel asked looking over at the strange heartless.

At the mention of his name, the Heartless moved closer to Axel.

"He just wanted that name..."

Axel observed the Heartless for a few seconds.

"Right." Axel said, almost wondering about something.

"Is the name 'Zexion' bothering you or what?" she asked. Axel just shook his head.

"No... It's just that I used to know someone named Zexion..."

"Really? How's he doing?" she asked perking her head up in interest.

"He's dead." The girl winced slightly, regretting to ever ask a question like that.

"Oh."

Zexion's fur started to bristle as he stares at the door. Under the crack, a puddle scooted its way through and into the room. At this, Zexion stared at the puddle and started to paw the girl's arm, crying out happily.

**Dyem! Dyem!**

The girl looked at the door and froze at the sight of the moving puddle.

"Uh Axel... Does this place have moving puddles cause there's one right there..." the girl said pointing to the moving puddle on the floor. Axel said confused until realization struck hard.

"Moving puddles? Oh no, Demyx!"

As if on cue, the puddle began to shoot upwards and the water twisted and turned. The water swirled together as if dancing, and it took form of a man with mullet dirty blond hair and cerulean eyes. The man gave a bright smile that seemed to lit up the room and waved.

"Hey Axel!" Axel just glared.

"Didn't I tell you to knock?" He hissed slightly.

"If I did, then I wouldn't be able to find out who your friend is..." The man pouted slightly. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever... Anyway, what do you want?"

"Well, Saix's looking everywhere for you. Saying something about a Keyblade wielding girl and told me to get you 'cause she disappeared... Said that the Superior is interested-"

The man called Demyx then noticed the girl who was sitting cluelessly on the bed with Zexion on her shoulder. He was suddenly silent.

"Look, Demyx, I can expl-"

"Th-that's the girl! And a Heartless?!"

The girl prepared for an attack aimed at Zexion, except...

"Oh my God, we are so screwed!! The Superior's gonna kill us when he finds out! I mean, you took the girl, and-and there's a Heartless here- We're gonna die! The Superior senses everything! When he finds out you hid the girl in your room, and that there's a Heartless to boot, he's gonna go ballistic! Oh God, he's gonna skin me just because I was in here! And-and, he's gonna tear us apart, rip our limbs to bits, and he'll probably feed me to the sharks! And-and Saix if catches wind of this- Oh, we are so _dead_!"

"Demyx, Demyx, calm down. What the Superior doesn't know won't hurt him." Axel said trying to calm the blond down.

"But he does know! He knows everything! I mean, he probably even knows that you're a sucker for puppies!" Demyx exclaimed. Soon enough the crimson-spiked nobody turned as red as his hair from embarrassment.

"Demyx!" The girl giggled at Axel's embarrassment.

**He-he, Dyem's freaking out.**

The small heartless exclaimed giggling.

"Who's Dyem?" The girl asked confused.

As the two continue their interesting conversation, the girl concluded that Demyx was no threat. However, she couldn't help overhearing the two Organization members.

"We can't get her involved in this. I mean, she has a heart. She shouldn't be here in the first place. Roxas was already dragged into our mess. We can't do that to her too." Axel said softly. Demyx nodded.

"I know what you mean..."

"Okay, she has a bit of a cold at the moment, so I want a warm place."

"... How about that place Roxas keeps talking about? What was it... Twilight Town?"

"Yeah... That'll do. And Roxie did say that there are friendly people there. Except, the Superior will know if I make a portal here..." Axel said, his eyes roaming the room.

"Well, if you get out the castle, then he won't notice. But, you can't make a portal to the outside 'cause then he'll catch on pretty quick..." Demyx explained. Axel nodded.

Suddenly the blond nobody felt something rub against his leg, when he looked down to see what it was he saw Zexion purring and rubbing against his leg.

"Uh... what is he...?"

"I think he likes you, right Zexion?" The girl said as Zexion purred. As the blond nobody heard this, his eyes widened in surprise. '_Zexion_!' he thought recognizing the name.

"And this Superior guy, he's not that bad, right?"

Both Axel and Demyx stared at the girl as if she was mental. They glanced at each other than nodded.

"Look, girlie, the Superior is the Superior for a reason. If he was some insignificant speck then we would've had a new leader by now. He's powerful, very powerful. In fact, if all of us went against him, we would still lose. Plus, he prefers his orders to be followed. Any disobedience would equal the ending of existence... or in our case nonexistence. He doesn't hold back either." Axel said.

"Yeah… I mean, he once overheard these Nobodies talking about disobeying an order. I mean, they were probably just joking around, but he wiped them out. I mean like, he could just punch 'em and they would die but no, he goes like apocalypse on them, like meteor wiping out the dinosaurs kinda thing. Completely obliterated. And there's Marluxia, one our strongest members. The Superior overheard talk about mutiny, and apparently Marluxia was involved. Next day, Superior gave him a 'warning'. Marluxia was a shivering wreck for days!" Demyx explained, seeming with only one breath.

"A-and how's Marluxia now?" the girl gulped.

"Dead." The girl cringed.

"Oh."

"And don't forget Saix... Axel, Saix wanted your head ever since you two met. I mean, Saix's a predator. How you're gonna sneak her out with Saix out there? And plus, it's getting close to that time of the month... You know how Saix is..."

"... Uh, is she really moody?"

"Well, yeah of course- Wait did you say 'she'?" Axel asked surprised. She nodded. "Er... Girlie, Saix is a guy."

"Oh... because when he said time of the month I thought..."

Both nobodies stared in silence.

"Oh, no, not like that!" Both nobodies quickly shock their head and hands in a quick repeated way as they both said the same thing.

"No, no, no, trust me, his thing is different." Axel said with slightly wide eyes.

"Way different." Demyx agreed.

"But, yes, he is moody..."

Zexion stopped rubbing Demyx's leg and faced towards the door with interest. His antennas twitched along with his tail. Then he gave a joyful squeak and pawed the door.

**Sia! Sia!**

"Zexion, stop that."

**Sia!  
**

"Axel, do you know anyone named Sia?" The girl asked, trying to keep Zexion away from the door. Axel shook his head.

"Everyone in the Organization has an X in their names, so no-"

Both he and Demyx froze as the sound of footsteps came closer. Demyx squeaked.

"Saix."

At this, Axel grabbed the girl's arm and threw her behind him. Zexion crawled back up to his place on the girl's shoulder.

"Stick close to me and don't make a sound. Saix shouldn't be able to see you as long as you're behind me..." Axel explained quietly eyeing the door cautiously. The girl looked up at him whispering.

"Why?"

"You're light. You shouldn't be here at all. However, if nothingness cloaks you, then you won't be so noticeable, but that only works if you stay close."

"Have you done this before?" The girl asked quickly and Axel looked at her giving her a quick grin.

"Oh yeah. Tons of practice with Roxie. And tell your Heartless to be quiet!"

**Sia…**

"Demyx, distract him, please!" Axel pleaded, the blond only gulped.

"Why me?"

The door opened with an ominous click. A pair of black boots stepped through, and fierce golden eyes stared down upon unlucky Demyx. They then moved to Axel who's grip on the girl's wrist became tighter. Even Zexion cowered in his stare. Above the chilling stare was a bloody X slashed and branded into his skin. Dim blue hair cascaded down in way that it reminded the girl of fur on a wild beast. As the man opened his mouth, the girl noticed unusually sharp canines.

"Axel, I've been looking for you. The Superior wants the whereabouts of the girl." Axel put on a fake grin at the man.

"And what can I do to fulfill His Majesty's wishes?" Axel said with a hinted sarcastic tone in his voice. The man's eyes narrowed sharply.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes. Where is that girl?"

The girl winced at the harsh tone of Saix's demand.

"And what makes you think I know where the girl is?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow.

"You disappeared right when the girl did... Coincidence?"

"Hm... Very. Right _Demyx_?" Axel gaze moved quickly towards the blond nobody. Feeling Axel's eyes on him Demyx went into an automatic reaction, talking.

"Uh... oh yeah, of course! I mean, I told Axel about that coffee that Xaldin made yesterday, and you know that Xaldin is like a saint when it comes to coffee, so Axel went down _there-" _he motioned for Axel to start towards the door "-to get a taste. It was pretty good actually, I mean-" Saix interrupted.

"Demyx, you're blabbering again."

"Well, I took like five cups of that coffee and well, you know, I guess the caffeine is finally getting through 'cause lately I've been feeling all kinda giddy and you know, hyper as heck, but I keep on telling myself that caffeine doesn't do that to you, it's just a myth, but alas no, it's not. I mean, I thought after all those articles and stuff-" Demyx noticed that Saix is glancing towards the door. "-and really, you think they would _stop-_" motioned Axel to stop, which caused the girl to walk into Axel's back "-reporting useless stuff like that. Seriously, the scientific world certainly has better things to than to denounce the coffee industry. Before you know it, they could be calling milk a poison or something; I mean it's just getting ridiculous." Demyx saw that Saix's attention was back on him "Science should really _go-_" motioned Axel to move quickly "-for the important stuff, like cancer and diseases and stuff, but it's not like I actually care about those anymore considering those things only happen to people who exist, but then again, existence is hard you know, the whole light and dark thing-"

Saix just stared at Demyx, with a questioning look.

"- But it's really weird whenever you say dark and light 'cause it's like a Star Wars-styled sitcom or something. Don't get me wrong, Star Wars is a classic in the sci-fi community and stuff like that, but if you apply that to real life then everything is like so cheesy and stuff-"

"Demyx, I'm restricting your consumption of coffee." Saix said as he was looking for Axel, who _somehow_ got out of his view.

"Well, on such short notice it's gonna be hard for me to _STOP_-" Axel quickly took the signal and waved innocently at Saix. Both the girl and Zexion sighed at Axel, who could be so openly suspicious at times.

"-But I'll try. Really though, you should try some of that coffee 'cause it's like so freakin' good! I mean, you serve the Superior twenty-four seven ever since those three's fading, and you should really take a breather. Work can get to your head, you know. And plus, you've been so uptight ever since you found out Marluxia wasn't coming back. You need a good loosening up."

"... You think so?" Saix asked his attention back on Demyx.

"Of course man! Really, Keyblade wielding girl? I think Sora's gone to your head. Look at how many Keyblades there are. Look at how many people are actually qualified to wield them. What are the chances of a girl that we have absolutely no idea about just popping up holding two Keyblades? You would've think Superior up there sensed something on her by now. Come on, don't you think you're just seeing things?"

"I guess…" Saix sighed.

"You really need a vacation. So, how 'bout that Hades Cup, eh?"

"What about it? It ended a month ago."

"That's what _you_ think." Demyx said in a very sing-song voice while holding up tickets to the next months Hades cup. "Hades Cup happens every month, and guess who got front row seats!"

"You? How?" Now Saix had to admit, he was pretty amazed at the blond nobody at this moment, but he wouldn't show it.

"Just a little perk from exploring the Coliseum. Apparently the Superior wants me to do something there... Well, as long as it's not fighting. So, here's the idea. Give these tickets to the Superior and tell him it'll be worth his time. I mean, Hades Cup is as gory as it gets! You've got the blood, the guts, especially the guts, and the competitors don't take crap from each other. Plus, the winner gets a one-on-one battle with Hades himself! I'm not saying Hades is the best fighter in the world but he sure knows how to bring out the blood! I mean, he once sent this guy's head flying straight off-"

The girl, who was listening in, made a slight gagging noise.

"Sh." Axel whispered to her. The girl only held her mouth in disgust.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

Axel motioned Demyx to stop, however Demyx, oblivious to Axel's hand signs, kept on talking.

"And this dude's organs were like splattered everywhere! And-" The blond nobody finally noticed the crimson-haired nobody and took the hint, much to Axel's dismay. "-Well, I shouldn't be spoiling it." Demyx said sheepishly, giving Saix the tickets. "If the Superior goes, then you'll have a free day to do anything you want! Imagine, a break in your life. Isn't that worth something? Besides, remember what Marluxia always said: There are times you just need to make your own time to breath."

"True…"

"So, why don't you _run_ down there-" Demyx hinted, directing the two at the open door.

Axel nodded then with unexpected silence, tugged the girl out of the room. The girl had no choice but to follow his lead. Hallways upon hallways were passed, and the girl had no idea how Axel could navigate through a seemingly bare place where everything was identical to the next. Occasionally they turned to right, sometimes towards the left, and more than once they made so many turns that the girl lost track. Axel's pace increased, and the girl was surprised at how much power his arms had.

Zexion suddenly sniffed the air.

**Dyem!**

Axel skidded to a stop as a portal of darkness appeared in front of him. The girl crashed into him along with Zexion. Out from the portal came Demyx who was panting like a madman.

"I think- (gasp) -I bought you two- (gasp) -enough time...- (gasp) -I'll take the rear and- (gasp) -keep a lookout...- (gasp)"

"Demyx, breathe."

Demyx motioned them to go. The girl found herself being dragged again as the white halls blurred. Axel was running as fast as he could now, anxiety driving him.

"You can run too, you know!" Axel exclaimed to the girl.  
**  
**The girl realized this and nodded then tried her best to keep up with Axel. Following his lead, the girl went through more hallways and flights of stairs. It was starting to look like it would never end. Then, another portal appeared, and Demyx came out with an urgent look upon his face.

"Saix, he's back!"

Axel pulled the girl into an adjacent hallway.

**Sia.**

"Sh." The girl quickly told her heartless.

Just as Demyx said, Saix appeared, and Demyx was confronted again.

"The Superior would consider it..." Saix said after a moment.

"See? You might get a lucky break." Demyx exclaimed happily. **  
**

"Yeah, but he's still saying something about that girl- Wait, what's that smell?" Saix sniffed the air, the scent that he found before came rushing in. "It's... It's the girl's." Demyx paled and small dots of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"What do you mean by th-"

Saix grabbed Demyx by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Did you see the girl?"

"Uh…"

"_Did you_?"

"No, of cou-"

Saix sniffed the air again and Demyx could only stare, hoping that he would get to live to another day, er, non-existence.

"You smell like a Heartless... Demyx, what are you hiding from me? And-" Saix sniffed again and growled. "Axel... Where's Axel? I know he's around here."

"Axel? No, he just went down to the kitch-" Saix's grip tighten and the blond silenced.

"Don't lie to me. Where are they?!" Demyx could see in Saix's eye that thing were bout to get bloody, really bloody.

"Well…" The blond turned his head to face where Axel hid with the girl. "Axel, go for it!"

Axel nodded and grabbed the girl and charged down the hallways.

"But, what about Demyx?" She asked worried for the blond.

"Don't worry, he can handle himself." Axel said, quickly picking up speed. Zexion was barley hanging onto the girl's as he held for dear life.

All of the sudden, someone behind them shouted 'Dance, water, dance!' and the strumming of an instrument was heard. What followed was the rumbling and gushing of running water, and the girl felt vibrations underneath her feet. Again, a portal appeared, and a soaking wet Demyx stepped out of it.

"Axel, faster!" Demyx gasped running along with the running pair.

**Dyem. **

"Where's Saix?" Axel asked.

"I don't know! He must've made a portal when I attacked!" Demyx explained again.

"Oh, this is not good... Hey, girlie!" The girl looked up at Axel breathless.

"Yeah?" She gasped.

"Keep a lookout for Saix! We're almost there-"

The girl caught sight of the entrance and her heart skipped a beat. After all of their running, they had finally made it, and there was no sign of this 'Superior'. However, her excitement was cut short when another portal appeared, and Saix stepped in front of the entrance with a claymore in hand. The three halted while a puzzled Zexion stared at the man.

**Sia?**

Saix's yellow eyes took on a wild glint, and the girl gulped as his eyes were set on her and Zexion.

"So you were hiding her..."

Axel's chakrams reappeared as the man summoned up flames which circled around Saix.

"I'll deal with him. Demyx, make sure she gets out of here, now!"

Demyx nodded furiously and motioned the girl to follow him. The girl quickly ran to side while eying Axel worriedly.

"Come on!" Demyx urged her forward but the girl kept looking back at Axel.

"But Axel-"

"There's no time. Come on!"

The girl reluctantly followed the blond slowly towards the exit. She ducked as a jet of flames was deflected her way. Clangs of metal and scraping of weapons deafened her as she gingerly made her way to the unguarded entrance. However, as she was about to make her break to the outside world, Axel's yell tore her attention away from the entrance. The crimson-haired man was against the wall clutching his right shoulder. Saix, his sword shining dangerously, smirked.

"I will make sure the last thing you feel is this claymore upon your neck." Saix hissed dangerously drawing his weapons back.

The girl's heart jolted as Saix started to swing. She ran towards him, her heart beating faster, and something in her told her to act. Now.

"_No!_"

A flash of light appeared in her hand, and she swung. The key slashed an off-guard Saix across his left arm and sent him flying into the opposite wall. The girl helped Axel to his feet, her Keyblade disappearing again.

"... You..." Axel started, but the girl's grin made him pause.

"I guess we're even."

Axel gave a small smile. Zexion turned around, his eyes widening.

"Let's get you to Twilight Town- Demyx, what's wrong?" Axel asked turning towards the blond who looked even paler than before.

"A-axel... The-the..." he pointed with a shaky finger.

Zexion was silent for a few seconds, then a smile shone on his face.

**Xehanort!**

"Superior..." Demyx said.

At this Axel's turned around and was shocked into silence. The girl also turned, and she felt the tension in the air. A man stood in front of them, with orange eyes glinting with silent rage. An air of control came from him which made the girl shiver. However, she didn't know if it was his tan skin or silver hair, but the man reminded her of someone.

"Is there a reason why you were hiding her from me, Axel?" The man who was the superior asked with an evil glint to his orange eyes.

Axel didn't respond. Instead, he blocked the girl from view with his chakrams in hand. Demyx joined him, and in a wave of water, a sitar appeared next to him. Both stared at the Superior with more courage than they dared. Groaning in pain, Saix held his wounded arm and straightened to his feet.

"A Keyblade wielding girl and a strange Heartless... Axel, I want an explanation." The superior asked with a demanding glare.  
**  
**"What do you with her? You already got Roxas into this, so why her?" The superior only let out a smirk.

"One less Keyblade wielder would make my job a lot easier... Especially since this one spares Heartless."

"Y-you can't kill her! She was just here by accident. Come on, Superior, can't we just let her go?" Demyx pleaded.

"And give Sora a chance to do what he did at Castle Oblivion? Riku was enough to give Sora an edge. We don't want to give him another asset."

"She won't do anything to hinder us, I swear! Just let her go to Twilight Town!"

A glare from the Superior silenced Axel.

"We don't have hearts, so stop acting like you do. What do you see in this girl?"

"Someone who won't interfere. Please Superior-"

The Superior extended a laser sword from his palm and slashed both Demyx and Axel to the other side of the room. He then pointed the sword at the girl. The girl stood there, unsure of what to do. Zexion whimpered and hid behind the girl.

**Xehanort...**

The Superior turned and saw Axel and Demyx struggling to their feet, determined to protect the girl. To everyone's surprise, the Superior withdrew his laser sword.

"Saix."

"Yes sir?" Saix answered in pain.

"Get me Roxas and tell him to wait in the training room." The superior ordered.

Saix bowed and disappeared in a portal. Xemnas focused his stare on Axel and Demyx.

"If she wins her fight, she'll live. If she loses, I will kill her. Axel, Demyx, I will deal with you two later."

Axel and Demyx nodded. And the Superior also disappeared in a wave of darkness.

"... A fight with Roxas?"

"Roxas…" The girl said softly. _'Where have I seen the Superior before?' _

Zexion looked at the area were the superior had left not to long ago, and with a sad voice he spoke.

**Xehanort... don't you recognize me?**

-

_Who are you?  
Your name... I know your name...  
But...  
Where are you?  
I'm searching for you...  
Please tell me where you are.  
I'm still searching.  
Your name...  
What is your name?  
Please, answer me...  
I'm searching...  
Still searching._

-

Ichigo: Woot! Awesome chapter once again, my favorite chapter is coming up soon!! Oh how I love the humor, (sighs happily) alright my friends would like to say a few things.

Eminai: Did Demyx drive you insane? If he did then he's doing his job. You have to wonder how Saix stood through the whole thing… While typing this, my fingers fell off and ran away. Come back! (chases after fingers)

Phee-chan: Ewo again my loves! Sorry if I missed anything…I stayed up late editing chapter after chapter…Oh! WE LOVE REVIEWS! G'night! (falls asleep)

Ichigo: Hope you enjoyed it, Well, review and make us all happy!! And now it's time for me to disappear, sayonara.

Oawri


	3. Chapter 3

Yay my favorite chapter so far is here!! Woot, alright time to bring on more humor, and so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I quite enjoyed typing it!!  
CAUTION: Klutz crossing ahead.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I owned it…well let's try not to go there…

**Jewel-Gurl73**: Thank you so much for reviewing, love it.

**Kaiyt**: Thank you for being Random, I quite enjoy it.

And thank you to my friends who also reviewed!!

Chapter Three: The Fight to Live

The girl was completely silent as she followed Axel through the hallways once again. Behind them Demyx followed with a limping gait. Zexion whimpered sadly as he clung onto the girl's shoulder. An uneasy silence fell over them as Xemnas' words lingered in their minds. At last, for what seemed like an eternity, Axel stopped then turned around to face the girl.

"Girlie... wait here. When Roxas arrives, step through that door over there. It leads to the training room." He paused sighing slightly. "I'm pretty sure you'll do fine, so don't worry."

The girl brightened a bit at those words. Axel gave a smile.

"And just between you and me, Roxie is not that good."

"Oh…" The girl handed a moping Zexion to Axel. "Please keep him safe." The girl said softly smiling.

"Don't worry. He'll be out of sight." Axel said giving her one of his famous grins.

**Xehanort...**

With that he left the room. The girl glanced around, noticing two sets of chairs set up against the wall. She sat down hoping that Axel was right. Demyx stared at her as if he was going to say something, but he reconsidered. Silently, the blond hobbled out of the room, leaving the girl alone. She sat there staring at the white floor while her mind wandered back to the two weapons that appeared in her hands before. The man called Saix had said she was a 'Keyblade wielder', whatever that was. It seemed like a huge deal to the Superior, but the girl failed to see why. And those 'Keyblades'; were they really that important? The girl wondered why she had them in the first place.

'_... Keyblades... I wonder if they can tell me more about myself...'  
_

A black portal appeared, and Saix materialized into view along with another person with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. The girl stared at the blond, assuming that he was Roxas.

'_I've seen his face before...' _

"Anytime you two are ready, go through that door..." Saix said emotionless as usual.

The girl's eyes went to his shoulder. It looked like a saw tore through it, and she felt slightly dizzy at the sight of blood. Saix was oblivious to her stare and left without another word. The blond gazed at her for a moment with an inquiring look.

"... Did you do that to him?" Roxas asked turning his gaze from where Saix left back to the girl before him. The girl turned towards Roxas still in a dizzy faze from the blood.

"... Huh, what? Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Did you do that to Saix?" Roxas asked again.

"Yeah..." The girl quietly, she then turned her head to where Saix had been and soon got lost into her thoughts.

'_Maybe I should apologize to him... I mean, I bet he's nice somewhere under there...'_

"Wow. And he hasn't killed you? Kingdom Hearts must love you." Roxas said amazed at this girl's luck.

'_Where have I heard that before...? Kingdom Hearts...'_

"Saix sounds... friendly..." the girl said rather intently. The blond grinned at this. The girl was taken back on how familiar his smile was.

"Well, I guess we better get out there. Don't want to keep the Superior waiting."

The girl nodded then followed Roxas to the door. With a click it opened, and the two stepped through. A wide open room greeted them with balconies near the top of the room, providing a spectator's view for an audience. There were several targets on the wall, and the more the girl observed, the more dents and holes she found. It was obvious that the training room was used quiet often. The girl shuddered at a gaping slash on the wall. Whoever made that was someone she didn't want to face. Roxas took a stance on the other side of the room. Two flashes of light appeared in his hands, and the girl looked on in awe as two Keyblades formed. One was twisting black and had a dark atmosphere to it. The other was bright and colorful and in complete contrast with the other. The girl also made her Keyblades appear and grasped the handles firmly.

"Hey Roxie, take it easy, okay?" Axel said above them on the balcony.

The girl looked up and saw Axel waving from the balcony (1). With him were Demyx, Saix, the Superior, and two cloaked figures with their hoods shielding their faces from view.

"You know, despite what Axel says, I'm not one to be taken lightly." Roxas stated grinning.

His statement drew the girl's attention back to him, and she smirked.

"I don't go easy." Roxas's grin seemed to get wider.

"Glad to hear that."

The two readied their weapons, their muscles tense, waiting for one to make the first move. The girl felt her grip tightening as Roxas' eyes stared at her like a tiger's, calculating, waiting. Then, without warning, he charged. The girl followed the suite, and she made sure that the blond was near her strike range. If she could just get the first hit... The two neared each other, and at the last minute before collision, two Keyblades swung, their targets in range-

-Only to completely miss.

The girl turned around, confused. Roxas was right in front of her; how could she miss? A groan came from the floor, and the girl discovered the blond laying face flat on the smooth surface.

"... How'd you get there?" the girl asked completely confused at the situation.

"I slipped." Roxas answered, but his voice was partly muffled by the floor. He slowly got up as the girl wondered if he usually was like this."Dang boots..." Roxas muttered, cursing under his breath along with.

'_And I'm supposed to fight him? He's a klutz!'_

Roxas sighed then faced the girl.

"Okay, let's try that again."

The girl nodded then took the chance to take a swing at him, only to feel herself loosing balance. A second later, she was on the hard floor with a sore back.

"The floors' waxed! No wonder!" the girl stated groaning in pain.

"That explains so much..." Roxas said glaring at the floor.

Above on the balcony, Axel could only wonder why the girl's opponent was Roxas.

"You guy's okay?" Demyx asked the two concerned about their injuries.

"Yeah, we're fine!" both of the Keyblade wielders said.

"... Who waxed the floor?" one of the cloaked figures asked, he looked at the other figure next to him.

"I think it was Number Ten..." the other figure looked around for bit as if searching for something, seemingly finding nothing he turned towards the other figure. "And where is he?"

"Probably lost." the other said with a sneer.

Meanwhile, in the labyrinth hallways...

A cloaked man stood in the center of a white hallway frantically looking around as if he was trying to figure out where to go in this confusing maze-like hallway. Suddenly he clenched his fist as if he was mad and brought his head up towards the white ceiling.

"Would _someone_ have the _decency_ to _help me_!? For _bloody_ sakes, Superior, it wouldn't kill what's left of your life to give me _a freakin' map_!" his yells went unheard.

Back to the fight (2)...

The girl found it hard to stand. Every so often, her feet would slip, and she would have to catch herself. While the girl was sorting out her balance issues, Roxas, already adapted to the situation, charged again.

"Hey, Onee-chan! Look out!" Demyx said warning the girl.

The girl turned, only to slip, and Roxas missed her by a mile. Then-

_Bam!_

Everyone winced as Roxas, who failed to stop, ran into the wall. He slowly faced the other way, rubbing his nose.

"Ow…"

The girl then slashed at him, hoping for a hit. Instead, she found herself skidding across the floor and slamming into Roxas. Both regained their balance, and the blond took a swipe at the girl with his black Keyblade. The girl ducked and rolled out of the way of the other blade.

'_I did this before...'_

Her train of thought was abruptly ended as she felt herself roll into Roxas' leg. With a surprised gasp, Roxas dropped to the floor.

Axel stared in silence.

The girl tried to stand, but she tripped on Roxas' leg and landed on something metallic. She soon realized it was the blonde's pastel Keyblade, and Roxas himself had poised himself for a downwards swing. The girl closed her eyes, bracing herself, except...

Roxas forgot his Keyblade's weight. He fell over onto his spine, and the girl heard a resounding _bang_ as he hit the ground.

Everyone face on the balcony winced at the sudden pain Roxas endured, but they also have the look of staring at the two like they were complete idiots, except the superior, he seemed as emotionless…as ever.

"Roxie…" Axel muttered quietly.

Everything that happened next, the girl couldn't quite remember. Maybe it was because the room was more of an ice rink than anything else, or maybe it's because despite her tussle with the Heartless' and Roxas' so-called experience, they weren't very good. The floor did not help. As expected of newbies, it took a while for them to aim and strike. But, since they weren't professional skaters, the two would find themselves at opposite ends of the room without landing a single hit. That and because of missing friction, the girl said hello to her friend, the ground, along with Roxas. It was safe to say that there were no clear winners... Unless you count the floor and in Roxas' case, the wall. On the balcony, the Organization members were giving their support in the way that Nobodies do.

Axel bit his lip as a slight snicker came past them, he then covered his mouth with his hand to show that he indeed wasn't laughing, okay maybe he was laughing but he tried not too, but seeing the most hilarious scene play out in front of him, it was kind of hard not to.

Both Roxas and the girl fell in another failed strike. This attempt sadly didn't help the two because Axel who tried _really_ hard to hold in his laugh couldn't take it anymore and started laughing his head off. Of course he wasn't the only one laughing...

"You two look ridiculous!" Axel said laughing even harder.

"It's like ice skating!" Demyx said giggling his head off.

"Idiots..." Saix said while smiling…? (3)

One of the cloaked men were grinning, though it was hard to tell since his face was covered, the other was snickering. It seems that the nobodies were giving their support to the newbies, by having a laughing fit. Of course, one was not laughing nor grinning, and that was the superior, the party popper of all, then again, no one can _really _tell if he's laughing or not...

"Ow... my back..." the girl said groaning in pain.

"Your back?! You landed on me!" Roxas stated rather angry.

"I wouldn't have fallen if you weren't going around as a maniac!" the girl yelled back losing her patience.

"Well _sorry _if my definition of fighting actually involves attacking!" Roxas glared.

"That wasn't fighting! That was pure- You know what? I don't even why I have to fight you!" the girl said giving up on the useless arguing.

"Same here! It was just the Superior's orders, so don't dump everything on me!"

Roxas managed to stand after pushing the girl off of him, but it didn't last for long when he was reunited with the floor again. The girl stood and found support from the wall.

"Great... just great... The Superior will kill me just because I had to fight an idiot..." the girl mumbled cursing.

Roxas heard this and thought about it for a moment before standing. The girl sighed, her hope sinking, and readied her two Keyblades again. She half-heartedly dashed towards him and struck.

The girl's eyes widened as she saw the tip of her Keyblade on Roxas' shoulder. She did it. She managed a hit. However, what was more of a surprise was when Roxas slumped back and fell to the ground. She stared at his still body and realized he wasn't breathing. All the Keyblades disappeared. For a whole minute she waited for Roxas to exhale, but then cold fear gripped her as she realized that he was completely limp.

"It has been decided. The girl will live." the superior said after a while of silence.

"Alright!" both Axel and Demyx cheered at the same time. The two started a victory dance, yet it was cut short by the Superior's glare. Zexion, who was hidden in Axel's hood, popped out.

**Xehanort!**

The Superior ignored the squeaks.

"And Axel, tell her that she can keep that waste of a heart."

Zexion mewled at this and withdrew back into Axel's hood with drooping antennas.

"Superior, did you let Girle fight Roxas on purpose because you know that somehow she'll win?" Axel asked.

"... Maybe." The superior answered.

"Then you wanted her to live all along?" Demyx asked completely surprised at the superior's answer.

"Don't push it." the superior glared at Demyx causing him to cower away, he then turned over to look down at Roxas who was still on the ground. "You can stop playing dead. And Axel, Demyx, your punishment will be delayed for the moment."

The Superior left, leaving two confused Nobodies behind along with a sobbing Heartless. Silently, the two cloaked figures teleported out in waves of darkness. The girl looked at Roxas who was now sitting up and perfectly alive.

"Didn't know your life was on the line." He suddenly said after a moment of silence.

"... Thanks." the girl said a bit sheepishly.

"Eh, no problem. Besides, that was kinda fun."

The girl again sensed something familiar in the back of her mind, but it was gone a moment later. Saix appeared in front of her, his golden eyes glinting.

"The Superior ordered me to bring you to Number Six's room." He said, once again his usual emotionless self.

Axel and Demyx materialized right behind him with grins upon their faces.

"Roxie, you sure know how to act." Axel said grinning while ruffling the blond spiked hair, messing up its style. Roxas pouted and slapped Axel's hand away and tried to fix his hair again.

"It didn't fool the Superior though." Roxas said sadly, he put his hand down deciding that his hair was fixed enough.

"Hey look, she's gonna live, so don't worry about that." Axel ruffled Roxas's hair again which caused Roxas to growl.

Demyx grabbed the girl's hands and twirled her around.

"This is great, Onee-chan!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly.

"Demyx, stop." the girl giggled.

The blond then spun her out in an extravagant manner and bowed. The girl chuckled at this and bowed back. Saix rolled his eyes and gave a small growl.

"I'm not going to be here all day."

"Oh, right."

She hastily followed the man along with Axel and Demyx. This time she didn't even bother to count the turns and the flights of stairs that they passed. Saix's wound once again crossed her mind, and the girl winced again as she noticed the injury spouted more blood than before. "Saix?" He glanced at her. "I'm sorry about your shoulder... You, you want me to ba-"

"It'll heal..." Saix interrupted and the girl silenced. Saix turned his head forward and stopped. "We're here."

The girl saw a plain door no different than the rest except with the faint number 6 on it. Saix then teleported away, his orders fulfilled.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later 'cause I still have some scouting missions to do and you know how the Superior is whenever we procrastinate, and frankly, I like my head attached to my body-"

"Demyx!" Axel yelled interrupting what Demyx was going to say. The blond grinned apologetically then disappeared into a portal. Axel reached into his hood and pulled out Zexion. "Superior said you can keep him."

"Thanks Axel." The girl took Zexion and petted his head, the heartless didn't even purr.

"See ya." He grinned before disappearing.

The girl entered the room and saw that it was same as the one she woke up in except for a folded black cloak. A quiet Zexion crawled up to the bed and curled up into a ball of misery.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" the girl asked concerned for the heartless.

**Xehanort...**

The girl sat on the bed and stroked the Heartless, spacing out and letting her mind wander.

-

_'What the-?' Where is he?' Something green flitted in and out of view in mid-air. Two more voices joined._

_'Where'd he go?'_

_'Don't tell me...'_

_Then, a more familiar voice; her own._

_'You idiot! If you're dead, I swear-'_

_Someone hazy appeared from below with a grin upon his face._

_'Don't scare me like that!'_

_'Oh thank goodness...'_

_'You little...'_

_She heard her own voice shout, "Don't ever do that again!"_

_The person laughed then replied, "Ah, don't worry. Besides, that was kinda fun!"_

_-_

(1): Romeo and Juliet moment here xD

(2): Ok….let's put it this way…Keyblades on ice is what it should more likely say…

(3) Saix smiling…that isn't right…

Ichigo: Ah yes, the funniness, the joy, the near death experience, and the mystery oh how well this all plays out, (sighs happily) I feel so proud…to be random!! xD Alright, alright I'll stop talking.

Eminai: Don't be too hard on Xemnas he's just like that.

Phee-chan: WASABI!!

Ichigo: Well I hope you enjoyed, and uh, I hope there'll be more reviews on this chapter, because truthfully I think it's funny, oh and if you click on my homepage on my profile it's a website you could look at that talks about this story, in fact Eminai's still working on it, but we got something in it, a few links work after all. So yeah Review please!! Thanks!!

Owari.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay sorry I took forever updating, the chapter was finished late and all that stuff, so anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and believe me, I did!!

_**WARNING**_: If you have a vivid imagination, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did…What the heck, why do I have to say this every bloody time?!

**Fullmetal Alchemist621**: Wow I have another reviewer, Yay thank you very much for reviewing!! And thank you I appreciate the complement and I will get more out, like now. xD

**Kaiyt**: Ah the randomness again, and yes the Romeo and Juliet part is just so funny, ah well here's more so I hope you say more random comments about this chapter, I'll look forward to more of your reviews.

Chapter Four: The Other Members

The girl snapped back to reality, the scene in her mind fading away. She looked at Zexion, who was still quiet, then back at the wall.

'_... Was that... a memory?_'

The girl recalled the hazy flashback. A small smile lit up her face.

"It was! I'm- Wait..."

The image of the boy came back into her mind. His face was blurred, but there was no mistaking that smile or those words.

_Besides, that was kinda fun!_

'_Roxas…'_

She had no idea where it happened except that they seemingly floating in a night sky. There were three more people: the one in green and the other two, whose figures were completely fogged. The image of the boy came back into her mind.

'_Who was he?'_

"Hey, you think Roxas has a twin?" the girl asked Zexion.

Zexion didn't answer. Instead he buried himself deeper into the blankets.

The girl gently took him out and placed him into her hood. Then she strolled to the door, the boy's smile haunting her mind.

'_My best chance is to ask Roxas. He acts so much like him. But, there can't be two Roxas'...'_

She stepped outside her room and began to walk around. The white walls seemed endless, and she didn't meet a single person. Sometimes she would encounter a flight of stairs and sometimes a dead end. Doors stood in every corridor, as if taunting her to open them. However, the girl's mission overrode her curiosity; she had to ask Roxas.

It was then that she realized that she was totally, and absolutely, lost.

"Oh... wonderful..." the girl said as a sigh came out to show her annoyance. She turned, only to see more corridors. Silently she picked one, and with much hesitation, followed it.

The girl refused to stray from the hallway. She wasn't going to risk turns. After what seemed like hours of trekking, the girl heaved in annoyance and landed a kick on the wall. "Great... First day here and I'm already lost..."

Of course even she knew that she was bound to get lost in a place with nothing but white walls everywhere, and to add on the horror; everything looked the same. How the heck did Axel manage to get his way through here, she had to wonder.

Zexion poked his head out, his sulkiness gone, and he twitched his antennas towards the right.

**Rould.**

"Rould?" The girl glanced towards the right where a seemingly innocent turn laid. She sighed. "Zexion, I hope you're right about this..."

**Rould! Rould!**

Feeling as if she had no other choice, the girl took the turn and almost at once, ran into a black cloaked figure.

"Hm?"

"Oh, sorry... Please, can you tell me where I am?" the girl asked hoping that this cloaked figure would be a nice one.

"Well frankly I was going to ask you the exact same thing, but it'll make no sense asking someone for directions if they have none in the first place." When the cloaked figure spoke the girl noticed very clearly on the British accent.

"I thought you saw me! You were on the balcony and everything, and you should know I'm new-"

"Ah, so you're the new gal. You mean I missed the fight?" then the figure sighed. "But then again, in these bloody hallways..."

"You're lost too then... Great."

The cloaked man didn't seem deterred at the girl's hopeless tone.

"Since, we're here, maybe some introductions are needed. I am Luxord-" the figure took off his hood to reveal his face. "- and I would be very pleased to make your acquaintance if it weren't for our particular situation at the moment."

The girl blinked as his bleach blond hair came into view. The man called Luxord extended a gloved hand, and hesitantly, the girl shook it. A wave of shock passed through her as the man bowed back, took her hand, and kissed it.

The girl could only stare in silence as her eyes widened.

"And whom do I owe this pleasure to, miss?" Luxord asked politely.

The girl's voice was temporarily lost, but soon she came back to her senses.

"Oh, I don't remember..."

"Miss Nameless then?" Luxord asked.

"Okay…"

She didn't know what it was about the man, but his presence was strangely comforting. Maybe it was because other than herself and Zexion, he was the only sign of life in the empty halls.

"Oh, the path of two lost souls... Might as well try again though I doubt the results would be fruitful... Ahem..." Luxord remained quiet for a moment as if he was trying to think of his words carefully, then he started to yell. "I know you can hear me!"

All that they both heard was silence.

"You all hate me don't you? You bloody Americans, not even helping Miss Nameless here and leaving a poor lost man to rot? Well aren't you all fine pieces of work? All of you, with your iPods and whatnot, and watching baseball on the TV! Yes, just pretend I never exist, why don't you?"

The only thing that answered were the echoes of Luxord's voice. "Oh whatever." Luxord then started to mumble. "Those little…"

The girl stayed silent as Luxord paced around muttering. A small shifting in her hood reminded her that Zexion was still there.

**Rould.**

Luxord stopped his rambles and glanced at the girl.

"Did you say something?"

"N-no..."

"Hm... Strange... Could it be that these bare walls are starting to drive me to the brink of insanity? ...Yes, it must be..."

"Why don't you make a portal like everyone else?" the girl asked, thinking that maybe Luxord forgot that he could or something.

"It only works if you know where you're going... And I have no idea how to get to my room or where it is so therefore, it is not possible..."

"Oh... But don't you have powers? I mean... you could-" Luxord interrupted her.

"Frankly, my powers are not very helpful when it comes to direction."

"What is it?"

The girl felt a slight sensation of rushing wind, and she stood there facing Luxord with a confused expression upon her face.

"What is it?"

The breeze curled around her again.

"Wha-"

The girl felt something was not right. Innocently, the wind blew pass.

"What is-?"

As the wind reoccurred, the feeling of déjà vu became stronger.

"What is- Hey, didn't I say that before?"

Luxord looked at her with a smirk upon his face. The breeze brushed past her cheek and twirled her hair.

"Hey, didn't I-"

The girl found herself flushed red for Luxord started giggling.

"Déjà vu anyone?" Luxord asked with a smirk still planted on his face.

"What did you just do?"

Luxord snapped his fingers, and the girl found herself repeating the words again.

"My power is time. Other than amusement purposes, it serves no use when you are lost."

The girl nodded with a slight glare upon her face.

**Go right.**

Zexion whispered in her ear. The girl stuffed the Heartless back into her hood then sneaked a glance towards the right. Like everywhere else, it was plain white and a complete mirror to the other hallways. She felt a nudging paw through the folds of her hood.

"Uh... Luxord, I have a feeling that we should go right..."

Luxord stared at her then at the hallway which sat there with faked innocence. He gave a small shrug.

"Why not? It's not like we can get more lost than where we are now, right lost buddy?"

The girl took a moment to respond to her new nickname.

"Right…"

The man strolled into the hallway as the girl followed earnestly behind. The girl felt her head starting to spin as more and more corridors and doorways were passed. Luxord was onto something; the white walls were becoming like tormentors, laughing and jeering and tempting them with new entrances and exits. Sometimes she sworn she heard snickering coming from the bare halls.

"Really though... White? The Superior must have something loose in his mind if he wanted this color... It's just so plain... And no map? How the crap am I supposed to know where my freaking room is? ...Oh, if only I could just land a punch on his face at the moment... Yes, that would be the day..." Luxord muttered.

"...You don't really mean it, do you?" the girl asked concern.

"Of course I do!" he turned to face her. "I mean this is just maddening! You see him, all high and mighty up there, with those cursed lasers of his always an inch to our necks. I know he's the leader and everything, but a little mercy to his followers would be nice! Compliments, a smile now and then, anything to show us that he cares about our nonexistent lives!" Luxord sighed before continuing. "He needs a woman in his life, someone to soften him up a bit... But whenever we ask him about that, he says he's not interested in anyone. Wait... unless..." he paused. "Unless he's not interested in women."

The girl gave a strange twitch at this. Luxord continued.

"Huh. Maybe that's why Axel's always being invited to his office. He might be a trouble maker, but I think the Superior has something for him. How many times has he picked on Axel, and look at how many times he picked on Demyx who causes the same amount of trouble as fire boy... And that Saix is awfully loyal to him." Luxord suddenly gasped. "You don't think they're having an affair, do you?"

The girl was staring in wide-eyed silence.

"Of course they are. No one's that loyal unless something happened between them... But then again, Saix's problem might be the reason... But it doesn't explain Axel's situation-"

"Luxord…" the girl said in-between her teeth.

"Unless of course he had his share of fun as well-"

The girl frantically waved her hands and made slitting motions across her neck. Zexion could only gape and prepare for the worst.

"Maybe the Superior's in a threesome-"

"Luxord!" the girl squeaked.

**Idiot…**

The man finally snapped out of his rant with a quizzical expression upon his face.

"What?"

"In a threesome, am I?" A deep voice said behind him, the sound caused shivers to go down Luxord's spine.

Luxord's face slowly turned pale as the Superior's voice growled behind him. He whisked around, his grin apologetic with a hint of fear.

"Superior! I- uh... I was just jo-" he was silenced by the superior's glare.

"Have a taste in men, especially Axel and Saix... Do I now?" Beads of sweat appeared on Luxord forehead as he swallowed nervously.

"N-no, of course not! I was merely saying-"

He quickly lost his voice as a laser sword appeared two inches from his face. The superior then spoke with a quiet and deadly voice.

"If I hear one more word concerning doubts about my sexuality, this sword will silence you-" Luxord whimpered and nodded furiously. "_Forever_." Luxord hastily nodded again. The Superior withdrew his weapon, and his orange eyes went to the girl. "Lost?" Instead of the girl speaking Luxord spoke instead.

"What? No, no, not at all! You see, we're just having a lovely old time, strolling around in these magnificent white halls, chatting about our future together, planning the wedding, wondering what to name our children- Of course we're _lost_!"

The girl only stared in silence. The Superior stood there in emotionless silence then turned the other way.

"I will lead you two to your rooms, but do not expect any more favors from me."

The girl quietly followed him with Luxord at her side. Again she wondered how anyone could find their way around, but she dismissed the thought. Axel and Demyx traversed the halls with no apparent difficulties along with Saix. She glanced at Luxord whose bright aqua eyes were peering at the walls in an attempt of remembrance.

"Say, Superior?" Luxord asked. The Superior gave a grunt in response. "You don't suppose it would be much of a hassle to, I don't know, decorate the place?"

"No decorations. No paint."

"Well why not? White just makes this place seem like a mental asylum or something."

"Exactly."

Luxord groaned and gave the walls a well deserved glare.

"Would it be too much if you at least put some sort of color in here?"

"Yes."

"Bu-"

"Unless you can convince me to put on a pink tutu and dance to Swan Lake, the walls will be white." The superior said emotionless. (1)

The girl cringed when the sudden image popped in her mind. Luxord seemed horrified at the idea and refused to speak another word. A furry tail curled next the girl's neck as Zexion shifted his position.

**Xehanort...**

Luxord looked towards the girl as the Superior completely ignored the mewling.

"Luxord, it is best if you leave us." The superior said. Luxord facial expression changed as his lip curled into a sly smirk.

"Oh really? I never knew you had eyes for her. I mean, she's sort of young-" The girl felt herself twitch in horror. "But go on ahead, you sly dog."

"... I meant that we've reached your room, Luxord."

Luxord's face turned red when he saw a door with the number 10 faintly etched on it. He grinned sheepishly, and before the Superior could say another word, Luxord rushed into his room and closed the door firmly. The Superior shook his head and muttered something about idiots before continuing down the hall. The girl stared at the door before following him.

**Xehanort.**

"Keep your Heartless silent, girl. It's getting on my nerves."

The Heartless let out a heart-broken whimper. The girl gently patted him while giving the Superior's back a piercing glare._ 'He probably didn't mean it... I mean, he's probably not used to Zexion...'_

Undeterred by the previous remark, Zexion tried again.

"Didn't I tell you to keep him quiet?" the superior spat with venom in hinted in his voice.

Zexion hid behind the girl's head with a dejected sob. _'Well, maybe he's having a bad day. I mean, bad days can ruin anyone's usual personality...'_ the girl thought giving the superior another chance.

Determined, the Heartless jumped off of the girl's shoulder and ran beside the Superior, calling and meowing. At first, the Superior didn't even spare him a passing glance. Zexion pressed on, repeating the name **'Xehanort'** continuously, and looked for a sign of recognition. His cries fell upon deaf ears. The whole time, the girl silently wished that the man would respond, and she felt her temper rising every time Zexion's call was ignored.

'_Calm down... Maybe he's just sulking because he missed a chance to kill someone... namely, me…'_

Finally, the Superior stopped. Zexion gazed at him with hopeful blue eyes. The girl felt something swell within her; did he understand the Heartless?

Zexion squeaked as the Superior's boot caught his side and sent him smashing against the wall. The swelling feeling inside the girl disappeared completely to be replaced with shock.

"You're becoming an annoyance." the superior growled. The girl's heart stopped as laser swords extended from the Superior's hands. "I should have killed you right when we met."

Zexion pawed the walls in an attempt to find an escape route, but there was none. The Superior smirked at this and was about to attack when something slashed his side. The girl stood in front of Zexion with a Keyblade drawn out that had a web looking design on it, adding a mysterious feature to it almost like it was there to trap something invisible to the human eye, beads and feathers were added to the decoration giving it more of a dream catcher look.

"If you harm him-" the girl's voice was filled rage and determination to protect her heartless.

"Then you'll what? 'Injure' me with that piteous amount of strength?"

At this, the girl noticed her Keyblade had left no wounds on the Superior.

"I don't care. Don't touch Zexion!"

"Zexion? What a horrible name for a Heartless. I suggest a new name for his tombstone." the superior said scoffing.

The girl lunged at the man but found herself forced back by what seemed like transparent hexagons.

"He wanted that name!" she screamed.

"Then tell him to reconsider. After all, it's better to die with a name that suites you."

"Who says he's going to die?" the girl said braving her words.

"I can't imagine him living any longer."

She charged again, yet the Superior merely brushed her aside with a flick of his hand. Zexion mewled fearfully as the girl got up to her feet.

"You cold uncaring beast!"

The Superior's orange eyes narrowed, and in a flash, the girl felt a death grip on her neck. Zexion's cries became more high-pitched as he tugged at the man's cloak. The Superior delivered another kick, and the Heartless collided into the wall.

"Cold uncaring beast?" the superior said lowly. The girl glowered at him with raging sapphire eyes. In response, the Superior's grip tightened, and waves of frigid darkness licked at her ankles. "Hm. Let's see how long it takes for the light to drown in darkness."

The man shoved her into the ground as the waves of darkness greedily gobbled up her form. Satisfied, he then turned his attention towards Zexion who was crawling weakly towards the spot where the girl vanished. The Heartless stopped cold as a red laser appeared next to his neck.

**Xehanort... Please... Don't you remember me?**

The Superior stared at him with a questioning look.

**You gave me those glasses for Christmas... Please, Xehanort.**

The Superior gave a scoff. "I'm seeing things..."

**Xehanort, you have to remember! Xehanort!**

And, with a crimson flash, the laser surged forth.

-

The girl gasped as a sudden subzero chill covered her body like a veil. Hungrily the darkness twisted and squirmed, its iced intention focused upon the girl's struggling form. The tendrils of darkness constricted around her, squeezing her and robbing her of her breath. She felt herself choking as air refused to come into her empty lungs. Turning and circling, the shadows surrounded her like ravenous beasts, their black saliva dripping off of serrated fangs. Slowly her vision started to dim, and her fight for air became more desperate. The more she kicked and strained, the more numbing the cold became. Then the girl felt her strength being sapped away. She needed air. As the darkness moved closer in, the girl's vision failed.

She could feel their arctic breaths upon her. If only she could run-

Her lungs were on fire. She has to breath-

The darkness was right there, and she couldn't defend herself-

Her energy was gone-

Her heart was beating rapidly as the darkness slowly squeezed it in the most painful way-

Her death wish was on her mind-

_Light..._

Shrieking, the darkness slipped away, leaving a shivering girl gasping for breath. The light wrapped its warm rays around her, as if beckoning her to come. The girl obliged willingly and headed towards the light.

The white halls greeted her as the girl stood there, her mind blank. The image of an injured Zexion crept into her head. The girl felt her blood begin to boil, and she charged down the hall growling.

"Superior... Once I get my hands on him..." she blinked as she saw the Superior's back, and fear shot through her as she realized Zexion was no where to be seen. "SUPERIOR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ZEXION!? IF YOU KILLED HIM, I SWEAR, I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR-" the Superior turned around, and the girl went speechless. Being cradled in his arms was none other than Zexion. The Heartless was purring and snuggling against the Superior, his eyes closed in content. "Superior?" the girl asked faintly.

The man didn't answer, and the girl saw his gloved hand stroking the Heartless, scratching his ears, and smoothing out his wings. Finally, his orange eyes gazed up. "Yes?" he asked. The girl stood speechless.

The Superior dismissed the girl's unusual silence and continued with petting. Zexion's small pink tongue came out and licked the man's face. The girl could've sworn she saw a ghost of a smile upon his lips. "So... uh... what caused you to change your mind?" the girl asked after finally getting her voice back.

"He reminds me of someone I used to know..."

The girl then realized that there was almost a warm, soft glow within the Superior's orange eyes. The man continued his walk, leaving a shocked girl to follow. Her mind racing, the girl hastened her pace, and she started to get lost in her internal questions.

'_Zexion reminds him of who? And... and he…'_

The girl walked face first into the Superior's back.

"We're here." the superior said, not noticing the girl slammed right into his back. The girl looked to the right, and sure enough, there was her door with the number six on it.

"Oh... It's kind of hard to recognize it..." the girl mumbled, the superior sighed.

"I could put a design on your door." the girl's head perked up in interest.

"Oh, really? How about the..." Her eyes went Zexion's necklace. "How about the necklace design?" With surprising dexterity, the Superior carved out an identical insignia with a laser sword. "Thanks... And... Superior... About what I said earlier-"

"Was nothing." The superior said interrupting the girl before she could finish. He then looked at Zexion who was enjoying his time. "... I suppose you want him back now."

He gave a small kiss to the Heartless' forehead (2) and handed him to the stunned girl. Zexion purred, and he licked the girl's hand, but this went unnoticed. The girl was too occupied in watching the Superior leave in a portal of darkness.

'_D-did he just...?'_

**... Roxas.**

"Huh?" She palmed herself on the forehead. "I can't believe I forgot! And with the Superior gone... I should've asked him..." she sighed "Time to get lost again."

Reluctantly she turned to the right, hoping that somehow with a stroke of luck, she might find Roxas' room. The girl observed the hallways and found them to be bare. How she hated white at the moment. At least with Luxord and the Superior there was color in her view. The girl grumbled to herself, cursing the architect of the castle. Zexion's antennas twitched.

**... Hm?**

The girl looked up and saw a very familiar room. "Wait, is this...?" It was the room where she and Roxas fought. The girl walked around, carefully minding her steps, but a few seconds later, she fell and skidded near a wall.

'_Not again!'_

**Duck!**

At this the girl landed flat on her back just as six purple lances struck the wall above her. One was two centimeters away from her face. "Watch where you're going, girl." Someone said with a very faint British accent which caught the girl's attention. She stood up and dusted herself off. Zexion started squeaking again.

**Di-**

"Geez Luxord, and here I was thinking you were nice..." the cloaked man seemed to be a bit taken back.

"Luxord?" the man took off his hood to reveal someone definitely not Luxord. "That is Xaldin to you..." The girl was taken back on how bright his eyes were and grinned in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry, I thought-" Xaldin interrupted her.

"Since I have an accent that I must be Luxord. Understandable... That Luxord. Makes me wish I'm Spanish... (3) Next time, make sure you're not in the training area." The girl glanced up and saw red targets each impaled in the middle by Xaldin's lances. She nodded while Zexion continued to squeak.

**Dilan!**

The girl groaned in annoyance as the waxed floor began to work its cursed magic. Almost at once she started slipping away from the door. She leaned towards the right then found herself against a wall. She tried leaning towards the left, but it made her spin around like a ballerina would. "Need help?" Xaldin asked watching in amusement.

"Yeeeeees!" the girl answered screaming while slipping and spinning everywhere. Xaldin grabbed one of the girl's flailing arms and pulled her up against him. The girl embraced him tightly while trying to regain balance. However, she found that her feet weren't touching ground at all. An invisible force was lifting her up along with Xaldin, and soon they stopped about a foot in the air. "Wha...?"

"My power is wind. I can manipulate it so you won't touch the floor. You seem be having a bad streak with it." The girl nodded at this then glanced at the glossy surface below. She felt the sudden urge to destroy it completely.

"Whoever waxed the floor is going to die by my hands..." the girl muttered glaring daggers at the floor.

"Another reason Luxord should perish. ...You can stop holding on to me now."

The girl's face tuned crimson and hastily she dropped her arms to her side. It felt like she was standing on something between the mix of a solid and air. Despite her better judgment, the girl couldn't help but take another look at Xaldin's bright azure eyes. She then saw that his raven black hair was tied into a ponytail and that it whipped around in the wind. "... If you're staring at my face, I just have say that I'm not the most handsomest man in the world." Quickly the girl looked away. "Is there a reason you're down here?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh yes. I was looking for Roxas' room, but I got lost..."

**Way lost.**

"Well, that's easy. You go straight down the hallway until you see a staircase. Take it then turn to your right. Go right again on the first turn, and his door should be the one with music blasting from it." Xaldin explained.

"I think I got it... Go down until there's a staircase. Right, then right again. Okay then... How do I get out of this room?"

She just had to ask...

Xaldin snapped his fingers, and at once the wind started building up, wailing and moaning. The girl blinked as a particularly strong gust rushed past her face. Then, with another command from Xaldin, the gale buffeted against her back. "Uh... Xaldin..."

**Oh no.**

With a burst of power, the wind blasted forward, causing the girl to fly out of the room and down the hall. "Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks!" the girl screamed as she was flying out.

Zexion hung on for his dear life screaming.

The hallways became a white blur as the girl felt the wind pick up speed. Cold air rushed past her skin, and a scream tore loose from the girl's throat as the gale became like greased lightning. Like a bullet train the gale sped through the empty corridor, and just as the girl began to enjoy her free ride-

_BAM!_

The girl found herself flat against the staircase, and Zexion went flying into a nearby wall. "Ow..." Zexion groaned in pain while the girl tried to get up but that only caused her more pain. "Found... Ow... the stairs... Ow..."

**I'm not thanking him for this.**

After the pain subsided, the girl picked up the Heartless and hobbled up the stairs. The staircase was immense, and like the hallways, it never seemed to end. Twisting upwards, it was a formidable sight to an already tired girl. She screwed up the last of her determination and climbed.

The girl panted as she finally reached the last of the stairs.

'_How can they do this?'_

She looked around, and she grimaced at the fact that the second floor was also white. "Why am I not surprised? Okay... So, uh... to the right..." The girl turned, and Zexion, who crawled back into her hood, sniffed the air. He poked his head out and examined the halls but saw nothing. "And right again... Wait, this can't be it... Xaldin said there was music, but I don't hear anything." Zexion's antennas flopped to the left then back. He gave a small squeak and pawed the girl on the neck.

**Br-**

"Not right now, Zexion. I'm trying to see where we are..."

"You lost little Missy?" An unknown voice suddenly said. Startled, the girl looked around but saw no one. She took one more sweep of her surroundings then shrugged it off.

"Huh. Okay, music..."

"Ya know, it's rude to ignore someone, 'specially if they came to congratulate you." The voice continued to speak this time in a more hurtful tone. The hallways were again empty save for herself and Zexion.

"Uh... Who are you?" the girl asked nervously.

"Shadow of a doubt, a passing glimpse, a mirage." the voice chuckled. "Maybe."

"Where are you?" the girl gave yet another look around her surrounding, yet she found nothing.

"Ah, what's the fun in tellin'? Guess."

"Uh... Wall? Floor? Ceiling? Behind a door?" she went through the list in her head and still couldn't figure out where this voice could be hiding. Her search became more frantic as the mysterious voice switched positions.

"Eh... ya got it... then ya lost it." the voice spoke again this time more amused. The girl tried again.

"... Wall?"

"Nope."

"... Floor?"

"If I was on the floor, ya would've seen me." The voice said confusing the girl even more.

"Ceiling?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We got a winner!"

A man's face, completely upside down, appeared right in front of hers. The girl fell back to the floor in surprise as the man gave her a grin which emphasized a scar on the left side of his face.

"H-how did you do that?" the girl asked surprised.

"Anti-gravity. Ya know, like Axel's hair?" He flipped and landed impressively on the ground. His amber eye reminded the girl of a cunning predator, waiting for the perfect time to ambush. The man's right eye, she noticed, was covered with a black eye patch. Like Xaldin, his striped black and white hair was tied into a loose ponytail. "Name's Xigbar. What's yours?"

"I don't remember..."

**Braig.**

The girl shushed him by stuffing his head back into her hood.

"Tsch. Shame Missy. Anyways, what are you doing wondering around the halls?" Xigbar asked getting comfortable leaning against the wall.

"I was looking for Roxas-" she got interrupted yet again.

"Roxie! Ah, he's a funny guy. Always hang out with Axel. Sometimes I get the strange feeling he's scared of me. I mean, what's to be scared of? I'm a nice guy, kinda kooky now and then, and maybe a little out there, but psh, since when was that the problem? Or maybe it's the one eye thing... Come on though, do I look hideous to you?"

"Uh..." she wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Ya know what, don't answer that. I can't be worse than Axel though..."

"What's wrong with Axel?" Xigbar looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Ya mean you don't know?" he leaned in slightly and started to whisper. "'Kay, a few months ago, he was sent on a collab project with five more members. They were researching on Castle Oblivion which affects people's memories. Well, he came back, and everyone was gone. Completely vanished back into the darkness. Ain't it strange that he's the only one that survived the Keyblade Wielder's onslaught? I think he's a murderer... I'm just waiting for someone to... disappear." Xigbar now had a sly grin on his face watching the girl's reaction.

"B-but... but that can't be right... He's so nice and-"

"Hey, Roxas is nice too."

"Yeah, he-"

"Not. That's what they want you to think. You see, Roxas, in the middle of the night, sneaks out to the abandoned pet store in the city. Takes a little puppy, and then starts kicking it. He loves to hear it in pain. And he laughs and laughs as if it was funniest thing in the world."

"That can't be right-"

"And Luxord, you think he's British? Tsch, no way man. Full blown American." Xigbar said with an even bigger grin.

"No way-"

"Before, he's like Southern to the point of stereotyping. That's not all. Saix, think he's deadly?"

"Yes-"

"An act. All just an act. Actually one of the biggest softies in the world. Xaldin, well, those sideburns of his?" the girl was getting so confused.

"Yes?"

"Fake." Her eyes widened.

"How is it-"

"Super glue. Does wonders. As for Xemnas-"

"Who?" the name Xemnas didn't seem familiar at the girl's part.

"The Superior, or if ya wanna call him Mansex, that's fine too, but he's got these pink boxers with little cute bunny rabbits on 'em. Tell ya, it was the most hilarious thing." the girl face started to turn pale.

"Uh-huh..."

"And Demyx..." he snickered. "Demyx is..."

"... Is a what?" Now the girl wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"... A girl." the girl's eye widened in shock.

"What? T-that can't be right! I mean, he's a guy! I-I thought he was a guy. He acted like one, a-and he-"

The girl stopped as Xigbar started laughing.

"I can't believe ya fell for that! Oh man, you should've seen your face!" Xigbar gasped hitting his hand against the wall while clutching his stomach.

"That wasn't funny..." the girl glared.

"Hey, I'm a liar. Sue me. But seriously though, Xemnas' boxers, whoo!"

"You mean he actually-" She was cut off again by the man's giggling.

"I just told ya I was a liar, and you still believed me? Now there's a record!"

The girl resisted the temptation to slap him across the face. It made worse by the tiny chortles coming from her hood.

"Eh, sorry, but newbies' are fun to pick on. So, you say you're looking for Roxas?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes."

"Well, he's down that way. Turn around and keep walking straight 'till ya hear Linkin Park."

"Thanks-" As she turned to leave, a thought struck her and she about faced. "Hold on, if you're a liar, that means you could be lying to me right now." Xigbar suddenly clapped.

"Hey, ya catch on pretty quick. But see, here's the thing: I don't lie twenty-four seven."

"But, how do I know when you're lying then?" the girl was getting suspicious.

"Ya don't. So, what's it gonna be? Trust-" He pointed at himself. "-Or leave it all up to fate?"

He waved his gloved hand at the corridors and hallways behind him, their teasing cries echoing. The girl looked back and forth between her two options.

"I'm going to regret this..." the girl muttered cursing. She turned around and walked the way which Xigbar pointed out earlier. The man gave a smirk before stepping into a black portal.

The girl started to doubt that the man was telling the truth, but it was too late to turn back now. She wondered if Roxas was on this floor at all. Numerous doors were passed, yet not a single one had music coming from it. The feeling of betrayal started to rise in her; what if Xigbar was trying to get her even more lost? Hopelessness dawned on her, and just when she was about to give up, a guitar was heard. Then more joined in along with a beat and finally, vocals.

She had found his room.

The door was plain, and a number thirteen was etched near the top. The girl couldn't believe it. After hours of searching, Roxas' door was right there in front of her. Hesitantly, she raised a fist and knocked. Inside the room there was shuffling and the music abruptly ended. She heard something that sounded like 'Axel', and the door swung open revealing blond hair and blue eyes.

"Oh hi. I thought you were Axel." Roxas said quite surprised.

"Oh. Heh, yeah... Roxas, I need to ask you something." The girl said biting her lip nervously. Roxas noticed this and his interest perked up.

"Yeah, what?"

"Do you have a brother?"

-

_You're not her...  
__You're not... You're not any of them.  
__I was looking for you.  
__Not her.  
__You.  
__I said your name...  
__Yet, you weren't there.  
__You're not her at all._

-

(1) Swan lake and a pink tutu Xemnas, hm now that's a laugh! xD

(2) ... O.o ... Creepy isn't it?

(3) (Insert that Spanish song from Happy Feet here) La la la XD

Ichigo: Finally we got a cliffhanger…of some sort…and of course Luxord asks about Xemnas's sexuality, which I thought was so hilarious. Anyway my friends have things to say again.

Eminai: (listens to swan lake then dies)

Phee-chan: Ha-ha! Luxord stays at the Luxor!! Ha-ha xD

Ichigo: Well there ya go, and the next chapter probably won't come out next week because guess what? My friends and I are starting school on Monday…Crap….well that sucks doesn't it, and I'm sure some of you already started school, so everyone is going to be busy with bloody homework…(sighs) oh well, at least we have next Monday off… please review anyway when you get the chance. Review and make us happy!! Thankies again!!

Owari.

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa everyone, Really sorry that we couldn't update weekly, for one thing the chapters are still being made AND High school loads with so much homework I swear I'm drowning!! Yeah over dramatic there…anyway here's the next, lovely, chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Gosh dang it people get that in you puny little brains! I swear one more time I have to say this I'm going to just- (passes out)

_**Instructions (AKA some what of a warning): **_

_**How to Make a Lightning Rod:**__**  
**__**Step 1: Climb onto the roof.**__**  
**__**Step 2: Wait for a thunderstorm.**__**  
**__**Step 3: Pray that you have life insurance.**__**  
**_

**Jewel-Gurl73**: Really? Tough guy in a tutu, yeah that is hilarious right there! Thank you such much for reviewing this, I feel so grateful!

Once again thank you all for the review and thank you to those you who are just reading this! I feel grateful! Well hope you enjoy this chapter; don't worry, not as long as the last chapter. Heh, heh. Enjoy a late thanksgiving treat!

-

Chapter Five: Elnaerx

The girl stood there, waiting. Roxas' eyes flickered, and an anxious expression came to his face. He wrung his hands, gripping until his knuckles turned white. Uneasily he shifted his position, leaning on one leg then the other. Finally Roxas managed to regain use of his voice.

"M-maybe you should ask Axel. He knows more about... about siblings and... stuff..." he replied nervously.

"Oh." The girl replied, slightly disappointed in the fact that she was wrong. She quickly covered it and looked behind her, grimacing as she looked at the bare, white, deserted hallways. She turned back to face Roxas her face showing complete defeat and exhaustion. "Where's his room?" she asked, hopefully Roxas could lead her, instead of getting lost.

"What? Oh no, no, no, you don't have to go to his room. Every night the entire Organization, well except for the Superior-" The girl muttered 'Mansex' under her breath at the mention of superior. "-Meet in the Great Hall, or living room." Roxas said without noticing the girl's 'comment'. The girl sighed, how the heck was she going to make to another unknown room in this god-forsaken castle without getting lost, again. Roxas seemed to have read her thought because he replied with an answer. "I could lead you there... Wait, Axel might too..." The girl perked up at having help.

"Really? Oh, that would be great." she replied happily. Roxas gave a sheepish smile

"And... I guess I should walk you to your room... You might get lost." the girl cringed at the sound of getting lost.

Roxas stepped out of his room and closed the door before motioning the girl to follow. The girl did, still a little disappointed that her question was not immediately answered. "It's strange... You're not a Nobody, you have Keyblades, and you woke up here... Of all places..." he took a glance at her. "By the way, how'd you get here?" he asked suddenly curious.

**Wind…**

"Uh... Xaldin was kind enough to help us..." the girl said not wanting to tell him the whole thing.

Roxas nodded and continued without anymore questions. Soon they were at the stairway again, and the girl was relieved that going down was a lot easier than going up. The blond kept on skipping down a few stairs at a time. A few times he almost lost his balance but quickly regained it. Something sparked in the girl's mind. However, when she started to ponder on it, the spark faded. The girl mentally cursed; it could've been another clue to that mysterious boy. With a final leap, Roxas jumped down the last four stairs, and he waited for the girl to come down.

"We usually go to the Great Hall around six, so... uh..." The blond looked up and muttered a few things before continuing. "It'll at least be a few hours wait... I'm pretty sure it won't be more than two hours. Come on." He turned to the left. The girl followed closely behind, wandering what she'll do for two hours. Nobodies don't seem to like any sort of thing that has entertainment values. A low rumble came from outside and shook the castle. Zexion's antenna straightened, and he casted a curious look at the ceiling. Another one came; only this one sounded more like the crack of a whip. "Raining again? Man this is a gloomy place..." Roxas replied. His voice dwindled off as he started to get lost in thought. The girl felt she shouldn't interrupt his train of thought. Then he stopped. "Wow... Didn't know you can request a design on your door..." Roxas said staring at the somewhat familiar marking on the door. The girl blinked; they were here already?

"The Superior did that..." the girl answered softly.

"Guess it was a one-time only offer. Well, see ya. I'll tell Axel to pick you up, 'kay?" Roxas said, saying a good goodbye and running off. The girl nodded.

"Have to wait..." the girl said sighing in boredom.

The girl stepped into her room and lied on the bed. Through her window the lightning shone and flashed trailed by the booming of thunder. As the thunder's call resided, the girl could've sworn she heard a faint melody of a piano. Whether she was dreaming it or not, the sound was already cloaked by thunder again. Zexion sat near the window, his blue eyes scanning through the towers, roofs, and balconies. Twice his antennas raised, and his tail swished back and forth. Then, as the lightning lit up the darkened sky, Zexion placed a paw on the window and started scratching the glass.

"Zexion, what are you doing?" the girl said quickly getting up and tried to drag the heartless away from the window. Zexion refused to move. "You can't damage this. What if-"

**Elaner!****  
**

The girl struggled to hold him down. "Zexion stop! Zexi-"

_**Lightning.**_

Confused, the girl looked out the window; did she hear a different voice? She glanced outside only to be blinded by a brilliant light. She gave a few choice words just as the resounding roar of thunder came. Zexion slipped from her hold like an eel and began his work on the window again.

**Elaner! Elaner!**

The girl was about to pull him away from the window when she saw it. On a nearby bastion's roof, something stood upon it, waiting patiently. She squinted but the gloomy sky blurred the figure. Then, to the girl's aid, was lightning again. The sky suddenly turned yellow, and in the momentary state of golden. She saw the paws, the tail, the wings... It was unmistakably a Heartless, and the thunderstorm was approaching closer to the castle with at a frightening rate. The girl's heart started to pound; what if it was hit by lightning? Her breaths quickened while she racked her brain for a solution. A tapping sound distracted her from this. Zexion was pawing the window again.

Wait... the window…

The girl stared at the window for a few mere second before shaking her head. "I'm crazy thinking that." She glanced at it, her reflection in the scratched glass. After a pleading look from Zexion, whose bright blue eyes melted her reason; the girl took a deep breath and opened the window.

Immediately, a gust of unforgiving wind buffeted her, and she put her arms up in an attempt to shield her face. Yet Nature's cold breath nipped at her skin and gnawed at her bones. She shuddered; it was worse than the earlier one. She dug her shoes into the ground as best as she could, then stubbornly, made her way to the opening. Like a tank, the wind pressed against her with intentions of shutting the window again. The girl lowered her head, her black hair fluttering wildly. She gave a strong push with her legs, and her hands clawed the side of the window. The gale wailed in anger; it has failed in detaining the girl.

To add to its failure, the girl swung a leg out and found a minuscule ledge for her footing. Cautiously tapping the tiny outcropping with her shoe, she found it stable enough then carefully inched one half of her body out. Her strained hands now had the slippery roof shingles in a death grip. She felt an involuntary shiver pass through her spine as the stingy rain pelted on her. After making sure her footing was sound, she brought over the other leg. Despite the subzero air, she smiled; she was balanced. Fitfully, she slid her boots along the smooth ledge. The ridge beneath her rattled as the wind picked up. Lashing its arms, the wind swung a limb into the girl, jerking her entire body off. Her heart became petrified as air replaced the ledge. Her stomach rose to her chest and her hands waved around, grabbing fruitlessly at the receding ledge. The girl's mind became blank as she could only stare at the sky, feeling herself fall with the rain-

A pair of hands grabbed her wrist, and she was jolted back into her senses. Her cerulean eyes looked up and saw a cloaked figure pulling her steadily upwards. It seemed to be a great effort for him; his arms shook with every inch gained, and his feet constantly slipped downwards.

"Hold on. You're almost there." His voice was strained. The girl nodded and silently wished that she could do something to help other than dangle around in midair. Just then, the wind came back to make up its failure. Like a tiger it pounced on the cloaked figure, causing him to lurch forward. He was ready to join the girl in her flight to the ground when, at the last second, another pair of hands snatched his arm.

"Geez, boy, careful!" the second voice screamed in the wailing wind.

The girl, who was holding her breath, exhaled deeply. The other cloaked figure was taller than the first, and, with the combined efforts between them, hoisted up the girl back on the roof. Her hands clung to the cold, wet shingles, appreciating the solidness of it. A couple of times she rubbed her hand against the rough surface to remind herself that it was material.

"Are you all right?" the soft male voice asked out of breath and concern. She nodded then realized that her heart was beating impossibly fast.

"Yeah..." she breathed heavily. She faced downward, trying to catch her breath. "Hey th-" She looked around but saw nothing other than the gray skies and shadow-like towers. The rain has diminished into a weak drizzle, and in it was only her. The two cloaked figures seemed to have disappeared. However a meowing Zexion was pawing her hand with his soft, furry feet. Beside him was another Heartless peering at her curiously with bright blue eyes. Unlike Zexion, this Heartless' fur was a bright yellow that reminded her of lightning. Its two antennas were jagged-shaped along with its tail. Two scruffy wings were mounted on its back which twitched every now and then. It was the same Heartless that she was trying to save, yet it seemed relatively unharmed.

**C-cold...**_**  
**_

He nudged the girl's hand anxiously before a shiver passed down his back. The other Heartless huddled near him in an attempt to warm its chilled body. "All right you two. Let's go back."

The girl forced her numbed body towards the open window. The shutters were waving gently in the dying wind, and the pelting rain was starting to cease its ballad. Then after what seemed like an hour of inching and slipping, the girl pushed herself through the opening and onto the hard floor. For once, the castle never seemed so welcoming. There were two quiet 'plops' as the Heartless' slid into the room after her, their fur dripping wet. The one with yellow fur crawled over to the girl and gave her a small nudge.

"Hm?" the girl turned her head and looked at the Heartless. "Oh... you want a name?" The Heartless nods happily, its jagged antennas bouncing up and down. "Uh…" _It's like the time when I was trying to name Zexion... _"Lightning?"

The heartless shook its head.

_**Larxene!**_

The girl blinked. The voice sounded feminine...

"You're a girl?" The Heartless meowed joyfully at this, and her tail started to wag. The girl smiled. "All right. Larxene it is!" She crawled up from her place on the floor and wrung out her wet hair. Then she closed the window with a few bitter words aimed at the wind. It took her a few minutes to realize that cold air and soaked clothes did not go well together. She sighed. Her problems were never going to end, and this is what? Her first day here? "Maybe time is different in this world..."

A sudden image of Luxord popped in her head which made her sigh again. She started to pace around the room with the smallest hope that her clothes would be dry by the time Axel came. The two Heartless' sat comfortably on the bed tussling with each other. Larxene always seemed to win, and after rolling off the bed five times, Zexion climbed back up in defeat. The girl managed a smile as she saw the two of them swatting each other with their paws. Wait, wasn't there something else on the bed before? An image of folded up clothes appeared in her mind, and the girl glanced at her soaked shirt and pants.

"Wow... This actually fits..."

The girl observed her new outfit in the mirror, and she felt satisfied. The shade of black was a bit plain, but she wasn't complaining. The cloak was dry and that was all that mattered. Though, as she looked at her reflection once more, the cloak was a bit... tight. She tried to pull down the zipper so that her new clothes would be looser. It didn't work; she would be walking around with half of her torso uncovered. "What do you guys think?" she said turning to face the heartless and pose a bit.

Larxene gave a 'mew' of approval while Zexion, who was hiding under the covers, poked his head out and did the same. The girl smiled; her mood was starting to lift. A sudden knock on the door made the girl jump ten feet in the air.

"Oi, girlie! You in there?" A familiar voice called. The girl gave a sigh and headed towards the door where she knew Axel would be waiting. _Two hours already? _She thought putting her hand on the handle.

The girl hastily opened the door and almost immediately, Axel grabbed her arm and began to drag her towards the right. The girl barley took the time to recover from Axel's quick hurry. After a few quick stumbles she managed to keep the pace, very confused to why Axel was in such a hurry. "It's been a while since we had a new member, you know." The girl tried to nod but she nearly fell instead. "Don't think you met everyone else yet so this might be a good time for you-"

"But I already-" Her words were stopped as Axel sped up his pace. She took a glance behind her and noticed the two Heartless' desperately trying to keep up. Occasionally Zexion would trip over his paws; they seemed a little big for him... Larxene would growl at the redhead, however she was completely ignored. Her teeth began to snap in an attempt to bite Axel's cloak. "Uh Ax- Oof!" The girl found herself smashed against someone's torso. She cringed for the cloaks were a little _too_ tight for her liking. Yet, she has a strange feeling that this happened before.

"What is your hurry, Axel?" another voice asked. The girl slightly twitched recognizing it.

"Oh, hey Xaldin. I'm just showing girlie here where we eat and stuff." Axel pronounced grinning. Heat started to gather at the girl's cheeks as she felt the rumble of Xaldin's voice in his chest. Slowly her ears and face turned a bright shade of embarrassed scarlet. A small twitch made its way up into her arm. "By the way girlie- Girlie?" He was answered with a squeaky 'yes'. Axel stared at the girl's reddening face for a few seconds then finally tugged the girl away from Xaldin. Her face was still a flushed red hue, and the twitch in her arm became less violent. "Girlie, this is-"

"We've met." Xaldin interrupted. Axel blinked.

"You have? When?"

"She was searching for Roxas' room and wondered into the training area." Xaldin answered.

"Really? That saves me an introduction. Come on girlie, everyone else is probably in the Great Hall alrea- Snap out of it." The girl gave a small nod before letting herself get dragged by Axel again. Larxene roared and sprinted towards the two while Zexion stumbled behind. The yellow heartless began to bunch up her leg muscles, then, with a flying leap, she pounced on top of the girl's shoulder. Her goal accomplished, Larxene purred and settled comfortably at her new spot. Zexion mewled desperately; he was getting left behind. He whimpered a couple of times, then after a few more seconds of chasing, he leaped. The girl suddenly felt weight in her hood. "We're here." Axel exclaimed happily.

The girl stared at the open room before her, her eyes wide and mouth gaping. Spectacular archways supported by Roman-inspired columns rose like waves. Beyond them was a table, long enough to seat the King and his many advisers for a feast. The floor under the throne-like chairs and curving legs of the table was smooth like a mirror. With a mighty reflection on the table's surface, a chandelier carved from crystal hung from the arched ceiling. Dozens of unlit candle nestled in their perch of white silver which was located around the dining area. All of this bathed in the magnificent color- of white.

Suddenly the girl wished that great room would burn. Axel sighed as if feeling the same.

"This place is so freakin' plain." He muttered.

"It's not like the Superior is gonna change his mind..." A cheery voice stated. The girl blinked; she didn't notice the Organization members seated around the table. Demyx was waving an enthusiastic greeting at the two of them. The girl automatically waved back. Saix gave Axel a silent glare before turning away. Across from him was Roxas who was busy mouthing words to the music from his headphones. Xigbar was on the other side of the table, and he seemed to be waiting for someone. As his eye rested on the girl, he gave a smirk. She cringed as his scar twisted in his smile. Then the man's eyes focused behind her, and his grin grew wider.

"Xaldin, about time you came." Xaldin rolled his eyes at Xigbar.

"I had an idiot to deal with." The man shoved another into the Great Hall and took a seat next to Xigbar. The said idoit nearly fell from the force of the shove but quickly caught his balance. He glared at Xaldin and rubbed his back.

"Well excuse me." He muttered. Saix shook his head sighing at the blond.

"You got lost _again_?" Saix said implying on the word 'again'. Luxord shot a quick scowl at the blue-haired man and muttered something that sounded like 'flea-infested cur'. He walked briskly to the table and seated himself next to Demyx. The girl stared at the scene, wondering where to sit. She glanced at the vacant seat next and sighed. _Might as well_. She cautiously made her to the chair and slowly sat down. The hairs on her neck stood up as Saix's amber eyes observed her. "I see you are wearing the cloak." He said, his voice almost making her jump. At this, the girl saw everyone turn their heads her way. She squirmed uneasily under their stares and backed into her chair.

"Girlie, it looks good on you so don't be shy." Axel said reassuring.

"... It fits nicely." Saix muttered. He turned away swiftly as if he shouldn't have made the comment.

"Hn, goes nice with the curves." Xigbar commented. The girl shrunk further down into her seat. The burning sensation was back in her cheeks. Luxord stared at her for a while, but he gave a dejected huff and hung his head.

"Oh Larxene..." The yellow Heartless on the girl's shoulder peeked from under her hair.

"How long has it been since we had a girl in the Organization?" Xaldin asked half-bored half-curious.

"Too long." Xigbar answered. His gaze came back to the girl. "Ah, don't worry. You're not my type. I like 'em naughty." The girl's eyes widened and she scooted down a chair. A purple lance whipped Xigbar on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Xigbar screamed rubbing the spot where Xaldin's lance hit him.

"Please Xigbar, refrain from commenting."

"I'm just saying... Axel, what about you?" The redhead pondered for a few seconds, his green eyes focused upon nothing. After a few minutes or so the red-head looked up at Xigbar grinning.

"Hot and blond." He ruffled Roxas' hair once more, and Roxas gave a groan before swatting Axel's hand away. As the blond fixed his hair, again, the girl gave a glance at the two before moving down another chair. "Luxord, what about you? A French girl?" Axel asked.

"My only love is Larxene... How miss her caressing touch."

Everyone stared at him in silence; the girl only looked around at them confused.

"Luxord, she slapped you halfway across the world." Xaldin exclaimed breaking the silence. Luxord sigh again.

"And yet she still looked beautiful." Xaldin shook his head while Axel stared at Luxord as if he was insane. The girl scooted to another seat. "But really, she has good qualities. Feisty, curvy, tough..." With every trait listed, the girl moved down a chair. The conversation was not to her liking.

"Hm. I saw nothing of her." Saix stated rather annoyed at Luxord.

"Then what's your preferred type?" Saix stared at him. The room watched Saix as the gears in his head turned.

"... Japanese. Maybe an unusual hair color. Blue eyes." He finally answered.

"There's no Japanese with blue eyes." Luxord exclaimed. The girl moved down two chairs this time. Axel cut in.

"Zexion was Japanese, and Demyx is too. Oh yeah... So is Marluxia and-"

"Really? Hm... Never knew that... Larxene was American... Oh I love my Americans..." The girl shivered and quickly switched seats.

"Well, my only love is Maria. Say Onee-chan- Hey, how'd you get all the way down there?" Demyx looked at girl who was sitting at the far, far end of the long table.

"I was here the whole time!" She yelled back giving a sheepish grin.

"Oh... That's funny, I thought you were closer..." Demyx pondered.

The girl gave him a nervous smile before looking away. Zexion was curled up in her hood, fast asleep. Something moved underneath her hair, and the girl made sure Larxene was in a comfortable position. She glanced at Roxas and she recalled her memory. That boy... Could he really be Roxas? But Roxas probably never left this world of Nobodies, so it wouldn't be possible. It has to be someone else...

"... Um... Axel?" she asked nervously. Axel looked over at her.

"Hm? Is Saix making you barf girlie?" He said grinning. Saix growled at this, and the girl could've sworn his hair bristled like fur.

"Uh no... Is just that... I think I've remembered something. There was someone with me... And he... Well... Does Roxas have a brother? You know, someone who looks a lot like him?" Something of a dreaded stillness came upon the members. They stared at each other then at the girl, their minds racing. Axel coughed, breaking the silence.

"Er... You're asking this because...?"

"That person with me in my memory... He seemed a lot like Roxas." At this the Organization members gazed at Axel, their stares troubled. Demyx on the other hand seemed to be having a fit, but he clamped his mouth shut as Saix glowered at him. Axel rubbed the back on his neck and shifted in his seat.

"Um... Sorry. Roxas is an only child. If he had a brother, he would be in the Organization with him." Axel said giving her a sheepish smile.

"Oh..." The girl felt her hopes deflate. Her only lead was a dead end, but she was so sure about her memory. Was the memory so hazy that the boy's true features were blurred? Was she just dreaming and somehow Roxas' statement got in there? She stared at the chandelier's reflection, deciding whether or not to give up. That flashback could've been a dream. She was floating in it with nothing around her. But... everything seemed so real, and she had a feeling that it actually happened before. Was it false hope after all? Suddenly Demyx blurted out.

"No, that's not true. What about S-" Axel quickly covered Demyx's mouth and forced him down.

"No Demyx, Roxas is an _only child. Remember?_" Only muffled sounds escaped from the blond's mouth as he struggled against Axel. The redhead held steady, and gave the girl a nervous grin. Demyx managed to force down Axel's hand and took in a gulp of air.

"Xaldin knows how to tango and practices in front of the mirror!" A gale of wind blew Demyx to the opposite wall. The blond's back smashed against it before sliding down onto the floor. Xaldin, his face red, slowly sat back down and shielding his eyes from view. Xigbar stared at his friend, blinking.

"I never knew th-"

"Shut up." Xaldin growled. Xigbar quickly did so. Axel quickly ran over to Demyx and bent down to eye level and started whispering.

"We're trying not to tell her. Who knows what sort of connection she has with-"

"I can't lie to her. She hasn't down anything wrong..."

"Then say something else other then his name." Axel hiss lightly.

"I did... And now my spine's realigned..." He said frowning. The girl peered over her seat, her interest perked.

"What about who?" she asked.

"So-" Axel squeezed Demyx's wrist tightly, and the blond winced. "So-s...S-t-s-Saix sings opera when no else is there!" Everyone's attention was now reverted to Saix whose canines were bared. A hissing breath escaped from his mouth and his fingers flexed.

"Demyx, when I'm done with you..." His voice changed into a howl and Axel was swiped out of the way. Soon Demyx was pressed against the wall with Saix's claymore in front of his face.

"S-s-Saix, your wound is bleeding-"

"I will tear out your insides and-"

"Saix." A firm, deep voice full of command spoke. The girl jolted and hastily looked to the entrance of the Great Hall. The Superior stood there, his orange eyes gleaming, and the girl wondered how long he had been there. Saix gritted his teeth, then swung Demyx onto the ground and returned to his chair. The blond got up and also headed to his seat. Axel said nothing and avoided Xemnas' gaze.

"Girl, do you care to explain what happened considering everyone else has kept silent?"

"Well... I..."

The Superior's orange eyes bore into her skull, and she gulped. As stuttering sounds ruptured from her throat, she couldn't help but feel she has seen those eyes before. They were the same as someone else's... Then she realized how faint she felt. The world was rocking back and forth, and the voices seemed to be echoing... Everything was becoming blurry... The haze was spinning... The words were meaningless sounds now...

Darkness.

_The voice was laughing... But he sounded... so weak...  
"... is Darkness... the power of... the dark..."  
It was darkness. So, that's it? Everything was going to end like this?  
How? After everything we've done... Everything we did...  
"No... That's not true!"  
What? But can't you see... Roxas? ... Can't you see that incoming night...?  
"... It is... Light!"_

_-_

Ichigo: Holy….crap! Ack! Man glad that things are starting to get interesting now? And if I must say perverted…thanks a lot Xigbar…Anyway, well I hope you enjoyed this, not anything particularly funny to comment like the last chapter but you guys already figured most of it out eh? Probably, probably not. Meh, it's all hinted anyway. It's like a code, must be nice…anyway…here are my friends.

Eminai: Sorry for the wait. Blame my frozen fingers. (sits on fingers)

Phee-chan: Be intrigued ... BE VERY INTRIGUED.

Ichigo: Once again the next chapter. (sighs) man really sorry for the hold, really we try and finally my friend finished typing it today! So I had to sort of rush but don't worry I checked for mistakes. Hopefully there aren't. If there is i'll get Phee-chan to overlook and edit it. No biggie (well maybe not...). Anyway hope you had good laughs at the revealing secrets. Heh, I sure did. Well hope you're all up for the next chapter. Which will come…sooner….or later….depends. Don't panic though were still alive! Just busy…like heck. Anyway, later. Oh, Don't forget to check out the website to those who didn't! It's in my homepage on my profile here. And reivew please! Thankies!

Owari.


	6. Chapter 6

Ello loves, nice to see you all again!! I'm glad I got a lot if hits the last chapter, surprised me a lot. You all are to kind. Heh, anyway this chapter should be good, I thought it was good!

Disclaimer: (still passed out) (Eminai holds up a sign saying "We don't own anything!")

_**WARNING**_: _NOT A PUBLIC BATH!!_

**Kaiyt: **Hey thanks for reviewing! And yes Zexion and Larxene are normal Shadow Heartless. Yeah the small cute ones…man…to bad you have to kill them. ... Oh getting off track, but yes they're normal heartless expect with a different color and design. And yes, Saix is really good at the tango, I mean really good. Scared us the first time we found out. Anyway thanks so much for the review once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Alas we are all here once again to finally say our words. "Hope you all enjoy this chapter!" And also to put it out there thanks to the people who put this on alert, makes me happy you're interested even if you don't put a review! Also the whole load of hits, really awesome guys thanks a lot!

Oh I almost forgot! Happy new year everyone!! Yay for 2008!

-

Chapter 6: Incidents

**Darkness...**

_Light... _

Everything was so familiar. But why was she screaming? Was that darkness truly the end of everything? Come to think of it, what was everything? Wait... The darkness was receding. Like the rising sun, like the phoenix of Egypt, something within was spreading its beautiful wings. A ray of a diminished light... then two more... then in a burst, the darkness transformed into a bright world, and she felt the hope restore... 

But what of that man? That man with orange eyes? And Roxas, what was he doing here? Was this another... dream?

"Girl." A voice spoke calmly.

Or was this a memory?

"Girl." The voice spoke again more urgently.

Maybe if she slept a little longer, she would know-

"_Girl_!" The voice yelled.

The girl's blue eyes snapped open, the scene of light disappearing. Her vision started to focus, and she realized everything was white. Where was she? Oh right... The castle...

Xemnas gave a sigh of relief as he straightened up. "If you ever feel another urge to faint, at least warn us." The girl looked at him for a minute then bowed her head in apology.

"Sorry..." she muttered. She rubbed her temples; her head was throbbing painfully, and every pulse of blood increased her headache. Gradually she sat up, and she felt her headache lessen. Slowly the events before her unconsciousness came to her, and she noticed that she was back in her room. Larxene was next to her leg, purring happily as the Superior stroked her. Zexion was on the other side, but he seemed to have injured himself.

"When you fainted, you landed on Zexion." Xemnas said still watching the heartless. The girl eyes widened, she looked at Zexion with an apologetic look.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She murmured to him. Zexion licked the girl's hand as she petted his head. A sudden question popped in her head and the girl looked up at Xemnas. "Er... How long have I been out?"

"The entire night. In your world, it is early morning at the moment." Xemnas answered not looking up at her. The girl suddenly sensed an unusual absence of... presences.

"Where is everybody?" Xemnas looked up her then stood up from his kneeling positions, his knees gave a light 'pop' relieved to be stretched.

"They are currently doing their missions, save for a few. And speaking of missions, I believe I have one to start." The Superior started to head towards the door. With one hand on the knob, he turned to face the girl again. His orange eyes studied her for a few more seconds, yet then he started to leave.

"T-thanks for watching over me, Ansem." The girl said before she could control her words. Xemnas nodded but he paused. His eyes narrowed and he turned to the girl again.

"What did you say?"

"Hm? I said thank you An-" the girl suddenly stopped catching her mistake. "I mean, I mean Manse- Xehano-Xemnas! Xemnas! Superior! There we go. Superior." She stuttered correcting herself.

The Nobody stood there in an alarmed silence. However, he soon left and the door closed gently with a click. The girl heaved a sigh; what has gotten into her lately? She flipped over the covers and crawled out of bed. Despite her earlier faintness, she was completely refreshed now. The day was new, her energy was back, and she was determined more than ever to solve the strange dreams she's been having. They could be memories, but after what Axel said last night, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Larxene and Zexion both got up and followed her.

_**Xehanort left. **_Larxene meowed to Zexion.

**Yeah... **he meowed back.

The girl looked at the two heartless. "Don't worry, he'll be back." she said.

They both meowed joyfully. She smiled back. Yet, there was something not quite right... The girl groaned when finally remembered. Her body was screaming for a bath, and she doubted that her recent adventure in the rain counted. She wondered if the castle had a shower or not. Shortly she decided that the castle had one. With a building as gigantic as this one, it would impossible for it to lack a bathroom. Just when she was about start her search, she stopped.

There was no way she was getting lost again.

Okay, maybe Luxord wasn't that bad, but the thought of spending hours on end trapped in a labyrinth of white was dismaying. The girl flinched as the scene of eternal white hallways came into her mind. But if she doesn't go out, she was doomed to be trapped in her room until one of the members decided to come for a visit.

"Oh well..." she sighed. A knock on the door instantly lifted her spirits to the sky. Excitedly she ripped open the door and came face to face with a surprised Demyx who was just about to knock again. "Demyx! Am I glad to see you." She gleamed excited. Demyx stood there with shock etched on his face.

"R-really Onee-chan?"

"Yes, because here I was thinking I'll be trapped in here for- Wait... Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" she suddenly asked. The blond bouncily shook his head.

"Nope. Finished it about a few minutes ago. Anyway, here-" The girl found herself holding a thick bundle on cloth. Demyx then handed her a bag which was filled with something. She couldn't make out what it was. "Those are spare clothes. You don't want to be wearing the same thing over and over so I brought over some extras. As for the bag... I'm pretty sure they're girl's stuff, if you know what I mean. The Superior said they're new." Demyx said shrugging a bit. The girl abruptly imagined Xemnas shopping in an unnamed girl's clothing store. Larxene seemed to have read her mind because she started to have a giggle fit. Zexion stared at the bag questioningly before turning his attention on Larxene.

"Thanks. By the way, where's the shower?" she asked remembering why she was happy to see Demyx in the first place.

"We don't have one." At once the girl's light mood sunk. "We do have something like an indoors hot-springs thou-"

"_Really? Where?_" Demyx hesitantly stepped back as the girl awaited her answer.

"It's not far from here so come on, Onee-chan." Demyx took another step out and motioned the girl to follow. The girl readily nodded, scooped up her spare clothes and practically ran after the blond. Larxene and Zexion barely clung onto the hem of the girl's cloak in time before her charge. Demyx seemed inspired by the girl's early morning energy and took off running as well. A full hearted grin lit his face as he skidded along the tiled floor and turned a corner. The girl did the same, and she had a feeling that it was becoming something like a chase. She let out an encouraged yell and ran faster. Demyx started to sprint, his unrestrained excitement powering his legs. Then as they turned again, the blond slid onto the floor in a baseball-like manner. He reached the end of the hall, placed his hands onto the floor, and hoisted the rest of his body into a cartwheel.

"Showoff!" she yelled giggling.

"Onee-chan, here we are." The girl gasped for air as she looked around. The hallway was quite the same as the rest, except on one side there were three windows, all on them reaching from the ceiling to the floor. Their panes shone brilliantly clear and beyond them was the traditional darkness of night. The empty buildings were once again misted in fog, but on the other side of things, the rain finally stopped. Perhaps Luxord had been here too, polishing the glass to perfection. Across from the windows was a door that was larger than the average ones. Gold rimmed the edges of the opening, making it seem like an elegant entrance to a palace. Some swirling designs were engraved near the copper handle, and the girl could feel the heat coming from underneath the door.

"Thanks Demyx. But how would you know if I'm done?"

"Just scream as loud as you can. Someone's bound to hear you." Demyx said shrugging again. The girl looked unsure.

"... Right..." Demyx seemed oblivious and start bouncing happily as if he just remembered something special.

"Well, I'm off to see Maria again. See ya!" The girl waved as the blond dissipated into waves of water. She pondered for a second who Maria could be. She hasn't met her yet, and she was sure that Maria wasn't in the Organization. The steam from the bath beyond lured her train of thought away, and the girl shook her head. She would think about it later. With an anxious tug, the girl opened the door, and welcoming steam poured into the hallway. The girl enjoyed the feeling of warmth. If the steam was this soothing, she could only imagine what the bath would feel like. Without another second to spare she stepped into the hazy room. Larxene quickly followed, but Zexion remained outside. He prowled around, searching for a suitable spot. Finally he chose a place next to the door, and he sat there patiently, waiting for the girls to be done.

"Wow. Now this is something I like." The girl with a grin on her face.

Larxene meowed in agreement and rubbed her fur against a man-made stone. It, along with other rocks in varying sizes, surrounded what seemed like a small indoor pond. Some strange plants dotted the area; the girl guessed that they were related to bonsai trees. A smell of fruit scented shampoo hung in the air, and the girl inhaled it in, sampling the air. Small fragrances of herbs also wafted with the steam. The girl placed her spare clothes on a dry slab of stone and began to undress.

Saix was feeling that today could be a decent day after all. Axel had stayed out of his sight, which was well since Saix did not want to deal with him. Adding to that, Demyx was also nowhere to seen. After yesterday's incident, he made sure that the blond said nothing else. If he did...

Quietly he shifted position. There was no sense in thinking about that now, especially when he was finally relaxed. His ears gave a twitch. He could've sworn he heard a voice. After scanning the hazy room, he concluded that it was just a trick of his mind. But wait... His amber eyes focused on something behind a particularly giant stone. Hm, it looked like a person. Saix's wolf-like eyes fixated on the darkened figure, and small details slowly emerged. It was someone in their early or middle teens, average height, and average weight. On closer inspection, the figure had long black hair.

'_Alright, it was a girl then. A girl with blue eyes. Oh it's her... Wait a minute._' Saix thought, staring at it with a sudden realization. Saix's face immediately turned crimson. "Um..." Saix stuttered. "W-wait... Girl, _stop right there_!" he spoke louder and more clearly.

The girl looked up, her senses on alert. Did someone just say something? She hastily looked around, but all she could see was mist. However, the more she scanned the hazy bathroom, the girl started to notice a shape in the water with semi-long hair a peculiar scar on his forehead. It didn't take long for the girl to realize who it was.

"_Saix_!" she yelped in surprise her whole face turning red. "Uh..." Quickly she pulled up the zipper on her cloak and gathered her clothes. She kept her head in a different direction away form Saix. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here..." she muttered completely embarrassed. Larxene gave a twitch.

"It's alright... I- I should've said something earlier..." Saix muttered slightly, his face still red. 'I _can't believe that happened..._' He thought.

The girl hastily ran towards the door and grasped the handle tightly. She yelled back the last salvo of apologies before rushing outside and closing the door. Larxene sank into a pile of golden fur as Zexion stared at the two curiously.

**Wha- **Zexion tried to ask.**  
**

_**Do. Not. Ask. **_Larxene said twitching. _**Argh... Nightmares. **_

The girl huddled next to the wall then lowered her head. Heat was still lingering at her cheeks, and she could still picture Saix's bare torso in her mind. Twice she pounded her fist against the wall to get the image out, yet it stayed. '_Why? Why? Why? Oh geez.'_ She mentally screamed at herself.

After a few minutes of tensed silence, the door opened and steam billowed forth into the halls. Saix, with his hair dripping wet and fully clothed (to the girl's relief) stepped out. His amber eyes caught the girl's glance and he quickly looked away.

"The bath is free now..." he muttered quietly.

"Oh." The girl said.

Quickly the girl rushed into the room, reminding herself to check for anyone else cloaked in the mist.

"You did _what?!_"The redhead exclaimed laughing his heart out. (If he had one)

The girl grumbled and looked away from the redhead as the two walked down the bare halls. She had just finished her bath and was enjoying the feeling of cleanliness. However Axel, who happened to be passing by when she finished, seemed to be interested in her incident with Saix. The girl decided it was something better left unsaid and refused to answer Axel's laughter. "Ah, come on, don't be a stiff. I'm just saying it's about time _something _happened to that guy. You'd think he enjoy a girl taking off her clothes in f-"

Before he could finish, the girl's Keyblade appeared, and she swung the weapon with all her might. A resounding _clunk_ echoed down the halls as the Keyblade made contact with Axel's head. "Ow!"

**Idiot.** Zexion muttered.

"You deserved that." The girl said, glaring daggers at Axel.

"Tsch, you act like Larxene whenever she's ticked."Axel stated rubbing his sore head. The girl blinked. Larxene? The yellow Heartless straightened her antennas at the mention of her name.

"Larxene?" the girl asked confused. She picked up the yellow Heartless and presented her to Axel. "This is Larxene." Axel's green eyes moved to the Heartless and they narrowed in thought. Zexion paused as Axel's gaze shifted to him then back at Larxene. Then a small expression of surprise came to his face, but it was gone the next second.

"Impossible..." he muttered.

"Who is Larxene?"

"Oh her... She's the only girl in the Organization before you came. Her power was lightning and I believed she used daggers as weapons. She died, so you won't meet her..." Axel answered.

"Wow... Seems like a lot of people died..." Her sapphire eyes came onto Zexion who was following her silently. "Can you tell me a little more about Zexion?"

"Him... Uh... He loves reading... He can cook, somewhat. What else... His power is illusion, and... Oh yeah, his weapon is a book. A dictionary if you want to be precise." The girl snickered as she imagined a random guy smashing people's heads with a gigantic novel. Axel continued. "Got blue eyes... Grayish hair that always covers his right eye. He's on short side, around the same height as Roxie. Tsch... That's all I actually know about him. I've heard he likes to keep to himself, but I never really noticed." Axel scratched his head. "Jeesh, I gotta pay more attention to people."

The girl's mind started to wonder as Axel became silent. She tried to imagine what this Zexion would look like, but for some reason, she couldn't. Then again, with such sparse details, it would be hard to imagine anything. She tried once more: blue eyes, gray hair covering the right eye, short, maybe carrying a book... Suddenly, an image came to her, an image of a young man sitting on a white chair with his legs propped on a stool. He was flipping through a novel slowly, as if he was absorbing in the details, the setting, and the mood. Then he looked up and gazed at her with calm sky blue eyes that seemed to warm her heart. His unusual gray bangs fell forth, covering his right eye as it did. He shook his head to move his hair out of his face, and then he looked at her again with an embarrassed smile.

The girl's eyes widened, but the scene disappeared as fast as it came.

"Girlie, you alright?" Axel asked concerned.

"Huh? ... Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." She answered trying to figure out how the image appeared in her head. The girl glanced to the right only to notice a door with the faint number eleven on it. "Hey Axel, can we go in here?"

"Hm... Yeah."

Axel turned the knob and opened the white door. The girl expected to see another white room with plain furniture, but she was proven wrong. A flurry of pink petals blew out of the room, and the girl could only stare. Plants of almost every kind were placed in any space available. Vines, flowers, and small tree dominated the room, and the overshadowed bed rested in a corner near the window. In fact, all of the furniture had been overtaken by the plants. But that wasn't what fascinated the girl. She couldn't believe it; the room-

Axel's eye twitched. "Its-"

"_Pink!_" the girl squealed in happiness. She went up to cuddle the nearest plant. "Pink! Pink! Color in this forsaken castle!" she exclaimed happily.

"G-girlie..." Axel's eyes were wide. The girl noticed Axel's chakrams appearing in a spurt of flames. His emerald eyes shone bright as he summoned more flames. "Get away from that plant!"

Cold, slime-like liquid plopped onto the girl's shoulder. She felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine. Something thorny was wrapping around her leg, and behind her, another was moving. A growl reached her ears along with a hiss of a putrid breath. Slowly she turned only to meet gnashing fangs the size of swords.

_The one you're searching for.. K-"  
"No, not her! I know where she is!"  
"... Then what..."  
"Where is she?"  
"Who?"  
"... Tell me where she is! She has to be here!"  
"I've never heard of her before."  
"You lie! Where is she?"  
"She is not here."  
"Where is she... Where? The one that has fallen... into... darkness...?"_

-

Ichigo: Ooh, cliffhanger, ya know I've always hated these but you know as a writer, I love them! Well I hope you liked this chapter, poor Saix and poor girlie. Bath incidents were never the best, but they are funny to write! And you know what? This chapter is shorter than normal. Well, does 6 pages count as short? Better then the 14 last time... or was it 15? ... Heck I don't remember. Now for my friends comments.

Eminai: HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Loses voice) O.o!

Phee-chan: Ooo, I like the first paragraph where it talks about a phoenix... Huzzah for giggle fits! (Has a spaz fit) Ahhh, a new year? (Has a crying fit) Hmm...Happy then sad. May it be that someday, someone will be the one to destroy mood swings. Shank shoo.

Ichigo: Well that was interesting. Anyway more announcements before I let you go.

**A Dark Love**: Yeah sorry I'm slow and I haven't felt like writing this for quite some time. I do have a couple of pages written though. For those of you reading this, I'm just going to say that it will be updated when it's updated. And sometimes the update may be slow, sometimes quick. It depends on my mood. Ok? Don't kill me. It's just something I'm not going to be working on all the time.

**Heart of the Damned**: If you haven't checked out this story, I would highly recommend you do. It's a Kingdom hearts version of Beauty and the Beast. With a couple that some may or may not know about. Also with other parings. Yes it's Yaoi. Its Eminai story, but I posted it so just look in my profile to find it. This will be update sooner or later. I know the prologue looks like poem form, but the story isn't always going to be in poem form, that's just the way we narrate it sheesh. So if you want check this out and leave a review, believe me, this story is going to make you crazy. (Not in the bad way crazy!)

Ichigo: Well that's about all I suppose. So I hope you check out those stories, they're cool. Well time for me to go and run for my life. Why you ask? Heh, if I told you. I would have to kill you. Not really, it's somewhat of a spoiler for this story... WAY later on though. Well see ya. (Runs) Oh one more thing, the next chapter will not be part of this story, so the cliffhanger will be here a lot longer. The next chapter is all about Xemnas. You'll see why later on. (Smiles then runs)

Happy New Year once again!!

Owari.


	7. Part I

Ichigo: Ah! So sorry for the delay! Just to make up for our months of not updating here's a little extra chapter to satisfy you! Oh and I didn't type this Eminai did! All credit to her!!  
Alright onto the story and I give my special thanks to my/our lovely reviewers who make my/our day!  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything... dang it!  
_**Warning**_: This chapter all depends on you, don't like don't read, this chapter is optional.

Xemnas's Mission Part I

Demyx sighed as he wandered aimlessly in the white halls. The day seemed to passing slowly; it was only minutes ago he had left the girl near the bath, and he was starting to wonder if it was a good idea if he had waited for her. After all, he wasn't sure that anyone would pay heed to her calls after she was done. Demyx pondered on this and started to turn around when he heard Axel's voice echoing down the hallway. The blond resumed his original course. With Axel around, there was no need for his presence.

"Wow, sure is quiet today..." Demyx muttered to himself. Most of the Organization members were on missions, and he had no clue where Saix was. All for the best, Demyx reasoned. Saix was not someone he wanted to mess with. He paused at Axel's roaring laughter. There were a few words he caught along the lines of 'Saix?!', 'Hahaha!', and 'Taking off'. He didn't want to know.

Sighing, Demyx aimed a light kick at the wall. He wished that there was something to do. Visit Maria perhaps? But, Demyx reasoned with himself, Maria could take care of herself. After all, there was no point in bothering her. The blond started humming a simple tune, and then his eyes caught something peculiar: the door to the Superior's office was open.

Demyx blinked, confused. Something was not right; the door was _never_ open before. Come to think of it, Demyx could not recall being in there alone. He glanced around, and after confirming no one was in sight, he crept into the office and closed the door.

It was the same as it's always been: books and folders were neatly arranged on shelves, cabinets, and storage containers. The room had some chairs, a desk, and a couch off to the side. A window behind the desk showed the clear silhouette of the city and a strange moon starting to take shape. The only things out of place were a couple sheets of paper sprawled out on the desk. Nearby a pen laid next to them, uncapped and used recently.

Demyx contemplated this for a minute. If he was caught reading the Superior's private reports, there would be consequences. Terrible consequences. But, anything that the Superior wrote was bound to be interesting. Perhaps it was a good way to pass the time until he felt the urge to visit the girl.  
He shrugged and picked up the pieces of paper.

"This is the first day of my watch. I would've never thought that he would move the child there, but in efforts to conceal his plan, I suppose he would do anything," Demyx read out loud. His face showed puzzlement, but he continued. "To think I looked up to such a man before... He picked a rather quiet world, with a majestic clock tower that would ring every sunrise and sunset. Constantly, I would think how I would be baffled and awe-struck by the sunsets to the west, but now I have no such attachments. It was only a mere thought... There is no use in musing over the past. After all, deemed for nonexistence, I feel my past had already been erased from the worlds..."

* * *

It was quite a plain room, similar in design of the castle. Here, the blankness of the walls were complemented by the strange humming of machinery from the adjacent hallway. There were occasional echoes from voices far away, and the drip of sound seemed to fill the hollow room temporarily.

In this solitude, I found him.

He was limp, floating in a deep sleep of memories and amnesia. Some he would remember, the things that were meant to happen. Others, he will forget, and those left behind will have to find another way to exist in his world. I wondered at times if he considered me part of it; was I merely a shadow, or was I a foretelling of the future? Or, was I forgotten?

I cannot say that I wish to be remembered. As I paced around him, I decided that it was best if I was erased from his mind. After all, he will meet me again.  
I paused; my footsteps sounded solemnly in the room along with a familiar voice. I held my breath, and the voice dwindled away.

I was careless. This room was under watchful eyes. My investigations must be done quietly. With that in mind, I muted my footsteps and continued to pace.  
He was enclosed in a capsule, similar to ones in the hallway. The closed petals of glass sealed him off from the room. Curious, I stared at the glass, wondering what drove that man to design it. A less fanciful approach was more conservative, and yet, he closed his subject in this... trophy case. Despite the emptiness in my chest, I thought it was sickening. The boy was not his display item; he was the key, the one who will fulfill my plan.

Small blips and beeps caught my attention. In the front of the capsule was a small machine. A display screen on it read forty-seven percent complete, and various knobs and buttons were protruding from the metallic surface. I was able to piece together a few scraped out words. Underneath three buttons of the left, it read stimulate, high, and low. Another small screen seemed to monitor his thoughts with a fluctuating line. There were a few more, most of them to gather information, but there was one I could not make out. It was a square green button with the word 'R l se' under it. Unlike the others, it didn't seem to serve an obvious purpose.  
My curiosity got the better of me and I pushed it.

With a hiss of machinery and the clanking of glass, the capsule opened. He fell, and I could only stand there as I felt his weight pressed against my outstretched hand. I stared as his innocent face, softened by the deep waters of sleep, and I couldn't help but wonder if this was the same child that wreaked havoc at Castle Oblivion.

Was he?

Will he be the same after his memories of the Organization were forgotten?

* * *

"Riku," a blond girl warned as her sea-like eyes went to a flashing monitor. Beside her a cloaked figure rose from his seat and checked the screen. The room was dark, lit by the scrolling data of computer displays. A dark colored table, big enough for six diners, was placed towards the largest screen which had the word 'Warning' on it. The cloaked figure examined the reading, and he swiftly turned.

"He's out of his capsule," he growled as he headed for the nearby white hallway.

"How could this happen?" the blond girl asked quietly. "The only release for the capsule is a manual one. The other is triggered by his complete memory restoration."

"He's not even halfway yet."

"... You don't think that someone is trying to..."

Just then another figure arrived into the room. He, like the cloaked man, had his identity covered with only a orange eye and mouth showing beneath the crimson bandages. He strolled towards the other two with his eye kept on the screen.

"Now what's the fuss?" the bandaged man asked. He seemed unworried about the warning on the screen.

The man called Riku walked up to him and grabbed his collar. "Is there any way to release him from the capsule besides the manual way or total memory restoration?"

The bandaged man shook his head before prying Riku's grip away. "No. There isn't," he said lowly. He gazed towards the white hallway, pondering on the situation.  
"I cannot restore his memory like this. He might wake up before I complete it," the girl mumbled with uneasiness.

"Do not worry, Namine. He will not wake up just yet," the bandaged man assured as he headed to the white room. Riku watched his retreating figure before yelling, "Can't you go any faster?"

"Be quiet! I'm past the prime of my life. Goodness, respect your elders, young man," the bandaged man scolded. This earned a couple of 'Then move it Grandpa' and 'Hurry before he wakes up', and the man grumbled as he increased his pace.

* * *

My senses returned to me as I heard an urgent voice from the hallway. Someone was coming, and I was in no position to hide. A sensation of warmth was pressed against my glove along with the beating of a heart. I looked up to realize that during this entire time, I had been holding him up from his fall for ten minutes.  
Ten minutes that seemed to disappear into the vortex of time.

I had to admit that my pondering took up time, but for ten minutes without even acknowledging the fact that he was out of his capsule? Hastily I placed him back as gently as I could. I could not risk waking him. Even so with this reason I felt something creeping into my cheeks: heat. For a minute I couldn't even look at him. There was something strange going today. I sensed a difference in the atmosphere, but what is it? It wasn't there before.

The voice from the hall called out. I remembered that my time here was done. There would be the next chance, and hopefully by then, he would be awake. My patience was starting to wear thin. As chance the voice halted its advancement. I took this granted period to take my leave. However, I couldn't just yet. My eyes went back to him floating in his deep slumber, unaware of how close he was to the enemy. Under normal circumstances, he would be have the Keyblade drawn and stance ready for a battle, but this time it was different. I still couldn't understand how he was the one that brought Marluxia to his downfall.  
I tore my eyes away from him. I was wasting time... What was wrong with me lately? Despite my urge, I refused to give him another glance. It was time to return and check on the girl.

* * *

"Sometimes, when the castle falls quiet, I often doubt myself on this course of action. Was there no other way in which we can breathe again? Live again like those in the light? This plan has many points of weakness, and I am hesitant about starting. But, am I truly worried about the drawbacks, or has he been occupying my mind? At times I imagine what he will to my actions. Most of the time the comments are bitter and spiteful, and I always cringe. But why do I value his opinion much more than the others? ... Xigbar's being an idiot again. Will continue in the next report," Demyx read. "Wow the Superior writes a lot..."

And on cue was the familiar, "Demyx!" The blond froze as cold sweat trickled down his neck.

"Is there a reason why you're reading my report?" Xemnas growled with red electricity sparkling around his hands. Demyx gulped, placed the papers back into a neat pile on the desk, and then he ran for his life.

"AHHHH! MARIA! ONEE-CHAN!"

"Dammit, one day, I swear, I will kill you and feed your remains to Saix!" Xemnas cursed.

* * *

Ichigo: You can always count on Demyx to mess something up! Well I hoped you enjoyed this!

Eminai: Again we're sorry about the delay, school is overworking us again.

Ichigo: Stupid school. Well next chapter will be up… whenever. Hope to see you all again! While your at it, check out my other stories, they're not that bad!

Owari.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry this took longer than necessary. Summer started and Jazz and we finally got it done! Woot! Alright a few key pointers; there will probably be more updates. Depends on how lazy we are. XD Joking. Alright onto Chapter 7!

_**Please be advised**_: Pink is quite distracting, especially for those with ADD.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did... Well... Let's not say anything about that yet.

-

Chapter 7: Amiaxrul

She felt her heart stop as hot, putrid breath blasted across her face. The fangs posed ready for a strike, then the jaws clamped down with the intention of severing her head. The girl couldn't move, her legs petrified with shock, and she awaited her end.

"Hey girlie! Watch it!" Axel yelled throwing his flaming chakrams.

The jaws suddenly let out shrill howl of agony. The girl's brow started to gather sweat, not from fear but from heat. The searing temperature of flames replaced the humid breath that foretold her doom. Quickly the jaws drew back and roared at the ceiling before collapsing into a heap of burnt stems, leaves, vines, and petals. The girl found herself panting in relief. A silver and crimson blur escaped from the ashes and returned to Axel's hand in a flash of fire: his chakram. He gave a sigh and walked over to the girl. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah..." the girl responded a bit shakily. Both of them look over at the charred remains of the plant. Axel kicked an over-sized petal across the room before shouldering his weapons.

"Damn thing. Just like Marluxia to keep it. I guess it grew hungry after a while since no one was feeding it."

The girl could only nod. Her heart was pounding like war drum, and she prayed that another wouldn't come bursting out of the shadows. Zexion and Larxene popped out of her hood and nuzzled her face in assurance. She took a few seconds to calm down before standing on her wobbly legs. "Hey Axel... Thanks," she responded after catching her breath.

"Sure thing. Make sure you hug something cuddly next time, okay?" Axel said giving her his signature grin. The girl giggled.

"Okay." A small sound in the corner caused the two to turn their heads. Something small was lying in the shadows, its antennas twitching with every sound. Larxene sniffed the air, as if trying to recall something in the far past. She slowly prowled over the mysterious thing like a lion, and her fur bristled with anticipation. Suddenly the yellow Heartless ran over to the thing with a squeal of joy and tackled it. "Larxene, careful!" the girl called.

The girl picked up the Heartless which was squirming to return to the thing. Axel leaned in closer to investigate before drawing back in mild surprise. "It's another Heartless. Those things are popping up everywhere since you came," he said shaking his head, causing his spiked hair to move.

"Really? I thought that was natural," the girl asked completely unsure.

"Well..." Axel began scratching the back of his head. "...usually we kill the Heartless," he replied a bit hesitant as if afraid of what the girl would say. The girl's eyes snapped up at him with a look that said she was going to retaliate.

"Well that's-"

"And they never get into the castle because of the Nobodies guarding around the entrance. Plus, Saix usually is the main one that gets rid of them." Axel interrupted her, quickly explaining further.

The girl suddenly had a vivid image of Saix with a maniacal look upon his face clutching a squealing Heartless in his hands. His tongue licked his pale lips and serrated fangs in anticipation. The Heartless' calls became more desperate, and Saix threw his head back into a echoing howl before biting down-

Her facial expression changed into a shocked expression before shaking the image out of her mind with a shiver. Saix would never do that, the girl told herself, but doubt rested in her mind. Axel looked down at the Heartless and his face paled.

"What?" the girl asked worried. Axel gave a slight twitch.

"It's... also pink," Axel said watching the Heartless carefully. '_Can it be...?_' he thought. The girl picked up the Heartless and felt it nuzzle her hand. Its fur was soft and wings with petal-like feathers draped from its back. Two curly antennas twitched with every word said. The girl inspected it closely, pondering.

"Hey Axel, do you think we should name it Rose?" she asked looking up at him. The man shrugged and his emerald eyes went back to Heartless. There was something about it which made him uneasy...

"It seems to fit her..." The Heartless furiously shook its head as if that name was cursed.

**Marluxia.**

The sudden voice took the girl by surprise. Unlike Zexion's and Larxene's, this voice sounded deeper and more mature. And this was coming from a _pink_ Heartless. She patted his furry head and ruffled his fur. "Marluxia huh?" she said smiling. Axel looked at the Heartless with no real surprise. '_I knew it,_' he thought.

"I guess you're a guy then. Huh?" the girl said looking at Axel. She paused, noticing his strange look. "What's wrong?" she asked. Axel looked at her before giving a small chuckle and shaking his head. He motioned towards the door and stepped out of the room. The girl, confused, followed him intently, wondering about his strange behavior. Then again, if the situation was the same for the other Heartlesses, he must've known a Marluxia. Wait a minute... Marluxia...

'_Didn't Axel mention him when I first came here?_' she thought thinking back to when she first learned about Marluxia.

-Flashback-

"_Look, girlie, the Superior is the Superior for a reason. If he was some insignificant speck then we would've had a new leader by now. He's powerful, very powerful. In fact, if all of us went against him, we would still lose. Plus, he prefers his orders to be followed. Any disobedience would equal the ending of existence... or in our case nonexistence. He doesn't hold back either," Axel said._

"_Yeah… I mean, he once overheard these Nobodies talking about disobeying an order. I mean, they were probably just joking around, but he wiped them out. I mean like, he could just punch 'em and they would die but no, he goes like apocalypse on them, like meteor wiping out the dinosaurs kinda thing. Completely obliterated. And there's Marluxia, one our strongest members. The Superior overheard talk about mutiny, and apparently Marluxia was involved. Next day, Superior gave him a 'warning'. Marluxia was a shivering wreck for days!" Demyx explained, seeming with only one breath._

"_A-and how's Marluxia now?" the girl gulped._

"_Dead." The girl cringed._

"_Oh."_

-End flashback-

The girl shivered in remembrance. Before, the Superior seemed like such a bad guy, but now she wasn't sure. Especially with the way she had seen him with the Heartlesses.

"Sorry," Axel began snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Sorry. The room was just... too pink. Anyway, I suppose we gotta tell the others not to kill this one as well." Just then they heard hurried footsteps from the other end of the hallway along with heavy gasps for breath. Demyx skidded into a halt right in front of them and bent over in pure exhaustion. Axel and the girl watched as he took in deep gulps of air and muttered something about 'help' under his breath. "Demyx, what happened?" Axel asked. Demyx began to speak; he was panting heavily.

"Well, I was bored and I just sent Onee-chan off to her bath, so I was walking around and oh, whaddya know, the Superior's door is open and it was never open before. I went inside 'cause I got curious, and it was like an office and everything and all organized and there was writing everywhere, but I got curious and looked at the writing, and then I started reading it and, well you know. Superior popped back in and he saw me reading, and he was like threatening to kill me, and I was scared and I took off running, and I think he's still going to kill me because he was following me last time I checked. I don't wanna die, I hope he's feeling better 'cause I really don't wanna die and- Ooooo, pink Heartless," Demyx said suddenly distracted by the new Heartless.

The girl gave Demyx a strange look and traced his gaze to Marluxia who was settling into her hold. The blond seemed fascinated by him; then again, most Heartlesses weren't in the shade of pastel pink. Marluxia sensed the man's gaze and ruffled his wings in response. Below near the girl's boots, Larxene was meowing happily to her new friend while Zexion stayed away with his fur bristling. He ceased his tiny growl and focused his attention down the hallway. Axel followed the suit and tuned his ears. "Hey Girlie, someone else is coming," he said quickly.

Demyx whimpered and scrambled behind Axel just as a black portal formed in front of the group. Like a phantom the Superior materialized out of the darkness with his orange eyes seething in rage. Automatically they went to Demyx who cowered in his friend's shadow.

"How dare you look through my reports," Xemnas hissed. A laser sword extended from his palm crackling with red energy. "I will teach you a little something we call privacy- ... Pink Heartless," Xemnas said suddenly distracted from the pink Heartless. The girl raised and eyebrow at the situation she was witnessing. '_What's so interesting about him?_' she thought.

The Superior continued to stare at Marluxia then sighed. His laser sword disappeared in a flash of crimson, and he turned towards Demyx who had just stepped out of his hiding place. "I will deal with you later," he warned as Demyx whimpered slightly. Xemnas then turned his attention to the girl. "It seems you have found another one. They must be quite attracted to you." He reached out a hand to pet the Heartless on the head only to feel a sharp pain; the Heartless lashed out in the last second and bit him. His tiny fangs sunk through the leather glove and pierced the man's skin. Quickly the Superior drew back.

"Marluxia! Shame on you! You can't just bite people like that!" the girl scolded to the pink heartless. Marluxia showed no remorse. On the contrary, he seemed quite proud of himself and went back cuddling against the girl. Xemnas slipped off his glove, discovering two puncture holes on the back of his hand. A tiny prick of blood surfaced through the broken skin. Axel grimaced at it and looked away as Demyx stared in shock. "I'm sorry Superior... I didn't know he would do that," the girl said apologizing for the Heartless.

"... His name is Marluxia?" Xemnas asked quietly. The girl nodded. Xemnas put his glove back on then looked over at the Heartless again. Marluxia's fur stood on end, and he hissed a quick warning. "... That explains..." Before the girl could respond, the Superior was already gone in another portal. She directed her gaze at Axel and Demyx, and the girl furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What's so different about Marluxia?" the girl asked.

"He was a traitor," Axel replied. Axel's reply was so blunt and straightforward that it took the girl a second to process it.

"A... traitor?" she stuttered.

"Well, Saix can tell you more about him. Truthfully, I don't know much about him despite that fact that we worked together," Axel continued.

The girl made a mental note to ask Saix about the subject later. She scratched Marluxia's chin and earned a small purr. She couldn't imagine anyone betraying the Organization. Even though she's been here for only a few days, she had nothing to complain about. The people here were caring (in their own ways), and the castle resonated with a sense of a family. Truthfully, the girl thought that this was one of the best places to be. She had lost her memory and her name, but they still gave her a home.

"Axel, when are we gonna eat?" Demyx said, sighing. Axel looked at it Demyx with a questioning expression.

"Hungry already?"

"No... It's just that I want some food..." Demyx replied pouting.

"We eat when everyone gets back. But, I dunno what kind of food we can serve..." Axel replied.

"I can make some food." Her comment caused the two of them to stare at her in surprise.

"You can, Onee-chan?" Demyx exclaimed getting excited. Her reply was a short, joyful nod. At once Axel's hand grabbed her arm and with his inhuman strength, he began to drag her down another hallway. Demyx trailed behind him with Zexion and Larxene perched upon his shoulders. He yelled for Axel to slow down, but the red head didn't hear him.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? Man I really want some good food at the minute," Axel said dragging the girl faster than a normal walking pace.

The girl gave a nervous laugh and wished that Axel would loosen his grip. Her eyes caught site of another hallway, and for a moment, the world seemed to stop. A scene started to form within her mind. First, it was the blank, white wall of the castle isolated among thousands of corridors. Two shadowy figures stood, one about two heads taller than the other. Their voices were muted, as if the conversation at hand was strictly private business. Then, in a flash, their features became clear. One was a young woman with lightning blond hair and bright blue eyes which would remind one of neon. Her hair was short, and two antenna-like bangs were combed back. Her companion was a tall man with semi-spiked pink hair. His deep blue eyes were riddled with plots and desires, and he gave off a feeling of concealed danger.

"Hmph. So typical of the Superior. I requested for you to join me, and he accepted my proposal," replied the semi-spiked pink haired man.

"It seems that he just brought his demise, Marluxia. Who are the others joining us?" said the blond girl next to him. The man named Marluxia looked at her for a minute before replying.

"Axel is one of them."

"Ah, a new member like us. He'll be easy to convert to our side. The others?" Marluxia seemed to groan, and his blue eyes narrowed in dissatisfaction.

"The Superior is not that easy to fool. He has assigned three of the original six. It'll be impossible to convince them... Unless, of course, we disguise our motives. Zexion is young. He'll follow anyone who gives him protection and so-called 'friendship'. If we take away Vexen and Lexaeus, Zexion automatically comes to us. Lexaeus we could use to our advantage. If we fake our loyalty to the Superior, he will follow my orders. He could be used to deter that Keyblade wielder, and we won't have to do any work. As for Vexen..." This time it was Larxene's turn to groan.

"That man... Why him? He is the most useless-" Marluxia interrupted her.

"I know. He cannot fight to save his life. However, his knowledge is something else. We'll keep him until I see fit. Then it'll be no problem getting rid of him."

"Hey girlie!" The girl blinked, and like smoke the scene vanished into nothingness. She realized that she must've slipped into a daydream while Axel was half dragging her to who-knows-where. They must've reached the intended destination for Axel had ceased his crazed rush, and Demyx was practically wheezing for air. The three Heartlesses were gathered around her, their curious eyes peering at her.

"Sorry, I must've spaced out..." the girl apologized.

"Nah, that's fine. By the way, we're here." He motioned to a door similar to the one leading to the hotsprings. Hesitantly the girl pushed the double, decorative doors open. The hinges let out a sustained creak which caused Demyx to flinch and the girl to cringe. From the sound of it, the doors haven't been opened in a while. She stepped inside and found that the lights were already on. It seemed like this castle never ran out of power. The light gleamed off of pots and pans which hung neatly on the wall. Cabinets with other cooking utensils were half-opened, and the girl could see a particular one which held dishes and bowels. There was a cutting board propped against the wall, but it seemed like it hadn't been used in a while. The girl glanced at Axel.

"Can I really... use all of this?" she asked.

"Yep. I mean, no one else is using it so..."

"You know, Marluxia used to cook for us, but after he left for his Castle Oblivion mission, this place kinda got abandoned." Demyx said all of a sudden as the girl rummaged around the kitchen.

"Could you get the plates Axel?" the girl said opening the fridge and grabbing vegetables, dairy products, and other cooking ingredients. Closing the fridge she turned trying to think of things she could make. Lifting her head she noticed a figure occupying the stove.

It was the same teenager she saw earlier that morning. His silver hair still draped over his eye, his face was still brimming with innocence… He was bending over the stove, hesitantly turning the knob before shutting it off. His face showed traces of fear and a couple of times he glanced around the room as if seeking for help. The teen tried a couple of more times before sighing. Then, there was a click at the door, and his bright blue eyes lit up.

"Axel, can you please help me?" he asked. The girl took in his warm voice and slowly started to walk over to him.

"What now?" another voice sighed. The girl turned around and came face to face with Axel. He was giving an expression of annoyance at the silver-haired teen. The girl blinked; wasn't Axel helping her setting the dishes? She glanced over at the cabinet, and indeed, there he was placing china and silverware on the counter. The girl faced the other Axel who was now inspecting the stove with the silver-haired teen hiding behind his back. "Jeesh, Zexion it's not that hard. You just turn this knob and- WOAH!"

A spurt of fire erupted from the stove like a volcano, and quickly Axel turned down the fire. "I told you…" Zexion whispered. Axel nodded in agreement.

The girl blinked and just like that the image faded into nothingness as if it was never there. Axel looked over at her when she kept staring at the stove. "What's wrong?"Axel asked as he placed more dishes down. The girl blinked again and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong," she said and began to cook. Axel shrugged and continued helping out with the plates. Soon the aroma of the smell of food entered the hallways and spread throughout the castle.

The other members came back faster than expected. The first ones were Xigbar and Xaldin, both chatting with one another as they entered the dining room. They seemed to have found an interesting subject to discuss for they only noticed the girl ten minutes after their arrival. The next one back was Saix. As usual he picked a seat and sat there silently with his amber eyes closed. The girl didn't want to disturb him, so she let him be. Demyx and Axel kept him in their sights; there was still tension between them. Luxord appeared next, humming a tune which sounded a lot like 'Yo ho, and a bottle of rum'. The girl could only surmise what his mission was. The last one to return was Roxas. He was greeted with twin hugs from both Axel and Demyx, but it seemed like Roxas didn't leave the world in the first place.

"Really guys, I was only outside killing some Heartlesses..." Roxas said feeling squished between his two friends. "Guys…can't…breathe!"

"Come on guys, eat up!" the girl said happily. To her relief, none of the members had any complaints. The girl started with her own food and glanced across the table at Saix. This was her chance to ask. "Hey Saix," the girl asked a bit hesitant.

"Hm?" he responded.

"... I want to know... Well... Er..."

"We went into Number Eleven's room today," Axel said bluntly. The girl winced. At this Saix's amber gaze became more focused. The rest of the table fell silent, keen on knowing where the conversation was going. "Girlie got curious, and she's basically asking you who he was, considering you knew him best." Saix looked at him.

"Marluxia, huh?" At this the three Heartlesses poked their heads out of the girl's hood. "He was... different. He liked to speak his mind and wasn't afraid what people were going to think of him. He was quite talented and an exceptional battler. Marluxia was the one to come to if you needed encouragement or if you wanted a problem solved. However, he could not agree with the Superior on certain things, and eventually, he thought he would make a better leader. He met his end though..."

The girl watched Saix occupy himself with the rest of his food. Sometimes she wondered if asking them about dead members bothered them at all. Axel had no problems with her questions, but she felt like she picked an uncomfortable subject for Saix.

"Well, on a lighter note, I saw this hot Chinese girl during my mission," Xigbar said suddenly with a huge grin on his face. Xigbar must've caught Xaldin off guard for he choked on his soup.

"... What kind of comment is that?" he choked

"I'm just saying since everyone's going emo on us. Seriously, any of you think of dates? If you like Asian, there's plenty I can get when I'm on my mission. They might cure you of your depression, eh Roxas?" Xigbar said grinning.

"W-what?! I'm too young! And... and I rather date someone I know..." Roxas said quickly. Xigbar gave off an evil grin knowing the perfect thing to say to that.

"Who? Axel?" This time Roxas choked on a piece of fish, and Axel busied himself with the vegetables. "Well, I can't say anything to Luxord here since his mind's made up," Xigbar continued. Luxord sighed.

"Larxene..." The yellow Heartless meowed in response to her name before crawling over to Luxord. He stared at her and sighed again. Xigbar looked over at Xaldin.

"What about you, Xaldin?" Xaldin muttered something incomprehensible and turned with away blushing. Whatever Xaldin said caused Xigbar to snicker. "And what about you, Missy? Found anyone attractive yet?"

"Well... I... er..." the girl stuttered.

"You know, the Superior's not that bad looking," Xigbar teased.

"Eh!? Nonononononono, I mean-" Xigbar just laughed at her distress.

"Then again, he really doesn't seem to be your type... Hm, if Zexion weren't dead, he'll be perfect for you." Demyx nodded happily.

"He has a point Onee-chan. Then again, you never knew Zexion."

The rest of the conversation the girl couldn't really follow. Apparently Demyx's Zexion comment brought up the subject of dead members, and half of the time, she listened without the knowledge of what to say. Despite the rather depressing subject, the conversation was lively. There were moments were, for once, the girl saw everyone laugh, even Saix. Every memory that recounted and retold seemed to add more joy in the atmosphere. There were tales of Zexion's mishaps where he accidentally mishandled the broom, the cautious warnings about sneaking into Vexen's lab... At times the girl wished she was there, enjoying every adventure with the Organization.

The meal soon ended, and after a few lingering lines of the conversation, one by one the members left the dining room. Demyx volunteered to wash the dishes, and Axel joined Roxas to catch up on their day. The girl glanced around the room. It suddenly felt empty, as if the happiness of the conversation was what sustained it. She walked out of the room and started to head back into familiar hallways. Unlike Luxord, she already started to memorize the way to her room.

A flash of pale blond caught her eye. She turned to her right and saw the faint image of a man motioning for her to come. She squinted. The man didn't look solid. In fact, he was more of a mirage, flitting between transparent and opaque, but still he beckoned. Then he stepped backwards a couple of steps then urged again. The girl debated whether or not to follow him. For one thing, she could be completely seeing things and wind up getting lost. On the other hand, the man seemed real, and she couldn't just ignore him. Hesitantly she took a step. The man noticed this and nodded, his pale blond hair swaying. Then, without warning, he ran.

"H-hey!" the girl called trying to get the man's attention. Her previous doubts forgotten, the girl gave chase.

-

_He's.. he's gone...  
__You! You killed him! He was your comrade!  
__What? ... I wasn't going to... I would never kill...  
__... You're saying it like he was... nothing...  
__But, he wasn't...  
__Was he?  
__Nobodies?  
__What are... Nobodies...?  
__But, it doesn't make sense...  
__He was here...  
__He was like everyone else... Right?_

_-_

Ichigo: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed it. Well Eminai anything to say?

Eminai: I stayed up for this little sucker…

Ichigo: Uh... well... that's nice. I hope you catch up on your sleep. ... by the way. GORILLAZ ROCKS! Especially 19/2000 soulchild remix. Awesome remix. Ok anyway a quick announcement.

**Heart of the Damned:** The next chapter of this fanfiction will probably be updated soon. So in case any of you are reading it, keep a close eye on it.

Ichigo: Alright once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!!

Owari.


End file.
